Indecent Experiment
by Ein011
Summary: Erza and Gray had unwittingly signed themselves as participants in a study about sexual attractions and reactions. For Mature audience only. Lemon. GRAYZA
1. Chapter 1

Hi girls and guys, this is a Mature rated fic, it features sexual content. So those who hate lemons, this is not the fic for you! This fic is heavily based on the story with the same title, written by Megan Hart. I was reading the story, and I was amused at how the story would much more be interesting if Erza was on it, so here you are!

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www**

**Indecent Experiment**

**Prologue**

Gray watched Jet and Droy fight for Levy's attention in an obvious lack of interest. His chin rested on top of his arms, squinty eyes almost teary as he fought the sleepiness overcoming his senses, he stifled a yawn. Natsu, Lucy and Happy decided to go off in an adventure on their own. They took a request which lasted for three days leaving him without anyone to bicker with. Gray hated to admit it to himself, but he was bored. He wanted them to get back already.

"Gray" a strong feminine voice beckoned his attention. He looked up to stare at the source of the voice, only to be greeted with a request letter on close proximity to his face. "Let's take this request"

Gray grunted in annoyance, and roughly took the letter from her grasp. "What's this request about, Erza?" He asked, looking up at the scarlet haired knight, who was as usual wearing her armor.

"I'm not really sure, they merely specified that only two wizards are needed for this request, a male and a female." She answered, crossing her arms on top of her breasts as she waited for him to read the contents of the paper.

Fiore's Psychological Department was conducting an experiment, and they needed two wizards for this. The experiment will last a week, and it pays an outstanding amount 500,000 Jewels. The ice mage raised his brow at this, it sounded a bit fishy for him. 500,000 Jewels was a huge amount, it was what people usually paid for S class missions.

Erza tapped her foot impatiently, "So?" She asked. "Are you going with me or not?"

Gray sighed as he pushed himself up, "Well, it's just an experiment, how hard could it be?" He declared, smiling at the requip mage.

"Let's go then." She paused, as she shifted her gaze towards the bar. "Mira, we're taking this request! " Erza spun her heel and headed towards the guild's exit.

The white haired demon smiled from the counter, waving her hand at the leaving pair. "Take care, you guys!"

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www**

After half a day of travelling, Erza and Gray had arrived at Fiore's Psychological Department, it was located on the outskirts of Era and Crocus. Gray gawked at the massive compound before him, just beyond the dark blue gates he could make out at least three or four white buildings. The largest rested at the center of the compound, it looked like a huge hall.

Erza pressed what seemed to be a door bell beside the blue gate, after a few seconds a voice came out of the lacrima above the bell. "What brings you here?" a raspy manly voice echoed.

"We're from Fairy Tail, we were sent to fulfill your request" Erza said, leaning he head forward towards the lacrima.

"Please make your way towards the central hall, it is found in the middle of our compound."The raspy voice said. Soon fumbling noises could be heard from the lacrima, and then in a few minutes the gates had finally opened.

Erza and Gray strolled slowly in the magnificent pathway of the Psychological Departments compound. Everywhere they turned their eyes, men and women in white lab coats roamed around the compound, all of them looked lost in their thoughts, and in their conversations. No one even batted their eyelashes to look at the pair, which stood out like a sore thumb.

Erza shifted her gaze, marveling at the majesty of the place. "This place isn't so bad…" she whispered. She liked how the compound was filled with trees, and different kinds of flowers, it looked like a place from a fairy tale.

Gray nodded in agreement, awestruck at the beauty of the place. "Yeah."

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www**

The central hall of the compound turned out to be just as majestic, although there were only a few visible furniture inside the building. A middle-aged woman led them to separate rooms in the building, Erza was led inside a pink colored room, while Gray was led towards the room adjacent to Erza's.

"See you" Gray smiled at her, trying to reassure himself. Somehow he was starting to feel bad about this certain mission.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www**

"Miss Erza Scarlet! The infamous Titania!" Leina, a young woman in her mid 20's beamed as Erza came into the tiny room where the briefings were being conducted. "Come on in, Marko will be here in a couple of minutes, what can I get you to drink?" She motioned her to sit down.

Erza settled into the uncomfortable, hard-backed chair. "Oh no, I'm fine" she waved both hands.

"Alrighty then" Leina looked up as her partner, Marko came in. "Good to see you Erza, how's it going?" The slightly older man took Erza's hand and gently planted a kiss on top of it. "First, we'd like you to answer a few questions" He grinned toothily at Erza and handed her a pen, and 10 pages worth of questions.

Erza breathed deeply, her patience quickly diminishing by the moment. _THIS IS NOT FEW AT ALL. _She cursed under her breath, as she felt her hand cramping as she wrote her answers. At the fifth page of the survey, Erza stopped. Her face red, and her brown orbs stared questioningly at the two people in front of her. "Do-Do I rea-Really have to answer these?!" She croaked, the questions were too intimate for her liking.

The two lab coated duo nodded in unison. Earning an unlady like groan answer from the scarlet haired girl.

"By the way Miss Erza, are you and Mr. Fullbuster dating?" Leina asked.

"NO!" Erza answered, a little louder than she had intended.

**Meanwhile on the other room**

Hair: Blonde, Eyes: Brown. Bra Size? Gray paused at that one. Did he want to be honest and admit that he was a dick and liked huge breasts, like 34DD? Or did he want to pretend that things such as cups didn't matter.

He scribbled 34D, dropping the extra D to keep himself from being a complete perverted douchebag. Height, weight, hobbies. This was turning out to be a survey of his _perfect _woman – and his sexual preferences. And honestly, Gray couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying this survey.

It took him forty-five minutes to answer all the questions, and by the end of it, his hand had hurt like hell. After waiting for about ten more minutes, he was reunited with Erza.

He stared at her, taken aback by her un-Erza like state. Her entire face was beet red, it was almost the same color of her hair. Then he remembered the questions, he was pretty sure that Erza was a virgin, and she was absolutely clueless , daresay innocent about most of the questions asked in the survey.

_Poor Erza. _He thought, amused at the vulnerable like side of the great Titania. He stifled a chuckle as he watched her quiet demeanor.

"Now that you guys are done with the questionnaire! We are now ready to start the real experiment!" Leina took two bracelets from her pocket and gave one each to Erza and Gray. "Please use the bracelets before we reach the room!" Leina exclaimed as she led them to another room.

Gray and Erza exchanged glances as they secured the bracelets on their wrists, their hearts beating wildly, anxious on what the experiment was.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www**

Erza surveyed the room, in one corner was a large bed with a nice comforter and a few fluffy looking pillows. Nothing fancy at all, she shivered a little, though not with chill. Heat tickled her cheeks. _Erza, it's just a bed. _She thought to herself, scenes from her erotic books surfacing on her mind. She took deep breaths, calming her erratic beating heart. A soft-looking overstuffed sofa was the only other furniture in the room, along with a thick, plush rug and two small end tables with lamps on them.

"Welcome Erza and Gray! You guys will be staying in this room, four hours a night for five consecutive nights, starting tonight!" Leina exclaimed, extending her hands on top of her head dramatically.

"What?!" Erza and Gray shouted in unison, their voices heavily laced with confusion.

Marko and Leina stared at each other, bewildered. "Were you not informed about the nature of this experiment?" Marko asked perplexed.

Erza and Gray shook their head vigorously at this question. Making Marko slide a palm from his forehead to his chin. "… that sly old dog." He cursed. "Leina and I are interested in studying sexual attractions and reactions." Marko cleared his throat, eyeing the participants whose eyes have seemed to triple in their size.

"Is the desire to have sex with someone based something on purely physical, mental, spiritual or a combination?" Leina added as she smiled nonchalantly at Gray.

Gray gulped, and stared at his partner, Erza stared blankly at Leina with her mouth slightly open. "What exactly are you asking as to do?" He asked, dreading the answer that he was going to receive.

"We've set up an increasingly intimate series of encounters in which we'd like you and Erza to engage. This room is provided for you as the space in which to engage these activities. Changes in your body temperature, and _moods – feelings and emotions _will be recorded by the bracelets on your wrists."

"You—you want us to have sex?!" Erza shouted hoarsely as she pointed her finger accusingly at Leina.

"What we're trying to determine," Leina said, eyes bright and cheeks pink, "is the effect of predetermined qualities or anticipation on sexual attraction and response."

"In other words," Marko said excitedly, "We're going to see how long it takes for you guys to want to fuck each other."

Erza felt her throat constrict and her mouth dry. On Erza's side, Gray was in a no better condition, he thought he was going to faint.

"It really doesn't mean that you guys would end up sleeping with each other, it's up to you whether or not you'll do the deed."

"Of course, if you guys think that you're unable to pursue this request, then we will be asking Fairy Tail to pay us triple the reward that we've agreed upon. I do hope you understand. We have high expectations regarding Fairy Tail wizards."

Erza gulped, as she regained her senses. "I see, fear not. Fairy Tail shall accept this request!" She announced confidently. Marko and Leina sighed in relief at this.

Gray couldn't believe what she'd just said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He glared at her, cold sweat suddenly covering his palms. _She does not realize the implications of this… _

"We will not bring shame to our guild!" Erza glared at him, her eyes filled with determination. "I refuse to back down from a challenge!"

Leina clapped happily, "Well, now that it's settled. Here are the rules that you should know. First: Once you've entered this room and the timer has began, you will be unable to leave this room unless you've done the activities specified for four hours. Second: You are forbidden from seeing each, talking or getting into any contact with each other outside this room. Lastly: Those bracelets nullify magic, as long as the experiment is ongoing, you guys will be unable to use magic and to leave this compound."

Erza nodded, noting each and every rule that Leina had just told them.

Gray stared incredulously at the three people beside him, they were all crazy he concluded. He then turned his gaze at Erza, suddenly aware of how shapely her body was, and how pretty she really was.

"Well, then we're off!" Leina and Marco made their way outside, smiling knowingly at Gray. "Good luck on your first night guys!"

The door of the room disappeared and became a white wall. The room became eerily quiet.

Gray watched as Erza approached the only couch inside the room. His eyes then travelled to the lamps beside it. He gulped, at first he didn't really get the purpose of the lamps, the heavy fluorescent lights provided more than ample light from the overhead, but then he got it. _Mood lights._ At once, this was scarier than he'd thought it would be.

_FUCK. _He repeated the word over and over in his head.

In a few seconds, in that same wall were the door had disappeared to, words started to appear.

"Hold Hands"

Erza and Gray read in unison.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www**

So there you go? What do you think? This story will only be 2-3 chapters long. Before I post the rest of the chapters, please let me know your thoughts. Do you find it too indecent? Should I continue or should I just scrap the idea all together? Thanks for reading, and please do leave a review!

Also, if you like Jerza, please do read my rated T story entitled Perhaps Love.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Night One: **Let's Hold Hands

Hello everyone! I thank you for your follows and reviews! I appreciate them!

GrayZaRocker I recalled Gray thinking that Lucy was cute, and so I made it seem like he liked blondes. Don't worry though, this is a Grayza fic!

Erza Fullbuster LOVE and AsDarknessSpreadsThanks for the review! Hope you guys continue reading and reviewing!

Raikiri80 Hi! Well, I'm working on the premise where they are both oblivious to their feelings regarding each other, this is practically how they'd come into terms with their feelings for each other through the different activities. Thanks for the review btw!

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

Gray scratched his head in exasperation. How on earth did he find himself in such circumstances with Erza. Although, he wasn't particularly complaining, Erza was after all a fine woman, a very fine woman indeed, and men would literally kill to trade places with him.

"Tonight we just have to hold hands." Erza's cool voice broke the unsettling silence that had enveloped the room. She raised her hand and pointed her palm towards him. "Come" She motioned for him to take a seat beside her.

Gray sighed, at least that was all they had to do, for tonight at least. He cautiously approached her, smiling, trying hard to hide the nervousness that was overwhelming his being. He stopped in front of her and kneeled before her, taking both her armored hands in his.

"Well, this is awkward." He muttered under his breath, looking at everything aside from her face. To both of their surprise, Erza laughed easing the tension between them.

"Yeah, no kidding." She smiled at him. "But, we're doing this in the name of Fairy Tail!" she announced with resolve, her eyes twinkling with fortitude.

Gray wanted to cry-out loud, really, sometimes Erza was just as du- dense as Natsu.

"Erza please remove your gauntlets!" Leina's high pitched voice suddenly reverberated inside the room.

"Make her remove the breastplate too!" Marko's voice followed.

"Remove your breastplate too!" Leina added. "Good luck!" with that, the room was once again silent.

Erza frowned and furrowed her brows, she always had a hard time taking her armor off, without requiping. She gently removed her hands from Gray's bigger ones. "…this is such a bother." She said obviously displeased, as she carefully tugged on the belts, and other things that held her armor in place.

Gray watched with interest at the scarlet haired girl, who was obviously having a hard time removing her armors normally. "Let me help you" he said, taking her right hand and then unbuckling the gauntlet. Once he was done he set the gauntlet aside, and unintentionally caressed the palm of her hand. Surprised at the softness of her sword wielding hand, he gently pressed her gauntlet free hand one more time, before proceeding to the other one.

Erza blushed, not because of his touch, but because of her helplessness. She sighed at how weak she must seem at the moment.

He held both of her hands, eyeing them. He smiled, seemingly happy with his work. "Next is your breastplate." He said, slowly looking up to her face. He froze, as she saw her reddened face. Suddenly aware of his words and actions, he was practically stripping her.

"You-you need to unbuckle the belts on the side…" Erza whispered as she moved her body to gave him a better access.

Gray nodded silently, and tried his best to concentrate on his task at hand. Once all the belts were unbuckled, he lifted the breastplate of her chest, accidentally brushing his arm to the side of her breast. He swallowed hard, as he noticed something… Erza was not wearing a bra, and she was wearing her tight white blouse.

Erza stifled a squeal at the sudden contact of his hot hand. She cursed wildly on her head as she remembered that she doesn't have a bra on at the moment. Who could blame her? Why would she need a bra if she had a breast plate on, anyway?

"Wou-would you like to sit?" Erza gestured, and Gray sat. They faced each other, knees turned in but not touching. She had to scoot a little toward him in order to reach his hands, but he was already holding his out for her.

They both laughed when they took each other's hands. Nervous, awkward laughter.

There was no-way Gray could have subtly wiped his palms before he took her hands, he winced slightly as they slip- slid against each other. He sighed in relief inwardly, at least she was sweating too, he wasn't alone in his anxiety. Somehow this made it a little better.

"…this is a bit hard." Erza let out a shaky breath, her eyes casted down trying to hide her reddish face.

Gray smiled. "It's just holding hands. Kids do it all the time. No reason grown-ups like us should feel strange about it." Gray stated, although he really did agree with Erza.

They both looked at their hands, linked loosely. "How long are we supposed to do this anyway?"

Erza shrugged, the motion moving their linked hands. "For the whole session? Four hours?" Erza made a face. "That's an awful long time to hold hands with someone without taking a break!"

"I guess it depends on who the someone is" Against Gray's better judgment he winked at her, he was mortified at what he had just done.

Erza wanted to laugh, what was the cheesy wink about? "I guess it's what this experiment is about, sort of" She said.

Gray nodded and shifted a little on the couch, which forced the scarlet haired girl to do the same. Now, they were both snuggled into the overstuffed cushions.

"This feels awkward, and strained." Erza said, realizing that holding hands in this way wasn't going to work for very long. "Maybe just one hand, then we can at least get comfortable."

The ice mage nodded and looked around the room, his gaze lingering on the bed. "Do you think they have surveillance lacrima hidden around the room?"

It had occurred to her, except for one thing – there'd be no release stating that the sessions were to be recorded. "I don't think so, we didn't have to sign a waiver or anything. It's against the law to record us without our permission"

Gray's fingers squeezed hers gently unintentionally. "Have you done other requests from this place before?"

"Yes, the last one was seven years ago, before the s-class exam. They were a bit interesting, and easy." She tilted her head, studying him. "Is this your first?"

Gray nodded, "I'm a virgin at this" he winced at his words.

Erza rolled her eyes, and bit back a chuckle "Idiot" She then shifted her gaze to his face, her eyes suddenly serious. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this Gray…"

Gray frowned, "It's fine… it's not that bad of a mission" He looked at her with his dark eyes. "This is a bit crazy though… that this, is supposed to lead to…" he trailed off.

They both looked over at the bed in the corner. Then they looked everywhere but each other. Their palms clung and stuck, moist.

But after that, the conversation didn't tangle as much as Gray thought it would. Their conversations shifted to the antics of their guildmembers. They exchanged stories, making each other laugh a lot.

Erza enjoyed his stories, they've been friends for a long time, but this felt like the longest time they had speaking with each other. She marveled at how he had a nice voice, low and deep, and a really nice laugh.

By the time the buzzer sounded, alerting them the end of their time, Erza had completely forgotten she was holding Gray's hand. The door soon reappeared and they left the room.

Gray sighed lightly as they entered the quiet, dim hallway. The only sound other than their footsteps was the shush-shush of the janitor's mop ahead of them. He was happy that they were finally done with the first night.

Erza noticed they'd fallen into step naturally, Gray had shortened his strides to match hers. "So… what do you think is going to happen here?" she asked, genuinely curious about his thoughts on the matter.

Gray scratched his head, he already knew what the possible outcomes were, but he didn't really want to make it more awkward between them. "I don't know" He answered. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

At the end of the hall, Leina and Marko greeted them, and then led them to their quarters, at the opposite ends of the compound. Erza and Gray bid their goodnights at each other, neither one of them would admit it, but they had already missed the feeling of the others hand on their own.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

Gray laid down on his bed and grinned, he'd practically went with a date with Erza. He was pleased, that he had finally had her, his childhood crush to himself.

On the other hand, Erza was clutching her pounding chest, somehow she'd find herself in a similar situation with the heroines of her erotic novels – and obviously, they all ended up on their man's bed. _Was she going to have sex with Gray? _She shook her head fervently, Gray would never see her in that light. She sighed, somehow disappointed with that realization.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

Actually, it wasn't a bad first "Date", Gray thought as he showered, brushed his teeth and picked out clothes for the next night's session. He hasn't seen her for the entire day, and he was actually looking forward to tonight.

Erza and Gray soon found themselves, in the same room. Tonight's task was again printed on the pristine white wall, it read Holding hands with the addition of Hugging. Gray had no idea how this was going to go, but he was up for it.

"Are you ready, Gray?" Erza asked, her voice filled with energy and determination. She walked towards him, and pulled him in an embrace.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

That ends the first night of their challenge, I think I'd be posting a chapter per activity. Next chapter would be for holding hands & hugging, next is kissing, petting and then the final chapter would be… well I'm not sure, depends on your reviews!

Please read, and remember to leave a review! It would really inspire me a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**First of Thanks for the reviews and follows! **

Raikiri80 You're ideas are so awesome, I should've added the eye contact part in the second chapter Y_Y. Thanks for all the ideas, I like them and so I'll try my best to fit them in the story! Again thank you and I hope you continue reading and reviewing!

matsuky1407 I'm glad that you think that this story is cute XD! Thank you! I hope I will not disappoint you in the future chapters

Erza Fullbuster LOVE Thanks for the review again! Liking lemon does not make you a perv don't worry, and the lemon chapter will probably be in the latter parts of the story! Watch out for it!

GrayZaRocker and xX916-chanXx Thanks for the review! I hope you guys enjoyed

**Chapter 3: A hug from Titania**

Without a moment's hesitation Erza closed the gap between her and the dark haired ice mage, she slid her arms under his, and then linked them together on his lower back. Once she was comfortable, she rested her head on his chest and sighed in contentment, as if hugging Gray was the most natural thing in the world. "This feels good." She muttered softly, against his well toned chest.

Gray stiffened at first, but as soon as he felt her head on his chest, he relaxed. He pulled her closer against him, tightening his arms around her almost possessively. He tried to stop himself, afraid that she might get mad at his action, but she didn't seem to mind at all. He sighed as he was attacked with a familiar scent that was Erza, she smelled so good, like really good. And her body, gods, the way she fit right against him perfectly, the way her breasts pressed against his chest. She fit him so well - it was as if his body was molded to fit hers perfectly.

The ice mage cursed himself, _What is wrong with you?! This is Erza! She's Erza Scarlet! _He really wasn't supposed to be thinking about her this way, she was his childhood crush – and that was it, or at least that's what he desperately wanted to believe.

"Yes, it does…" Gray answered her, as he let an arm lose to brush her scarlet tresses.

Erza closed her eyes, oblivious to the thoughts of the man who was gently holding her in his arms. She shifted her head so that her ear leaned on his chest.

*badump* badump*

Her eyes widened, and tilted her head up to look at him. "Gray?" she asked, her voice alarmed as she pulled away from him.

"Yea?" On impulse, he snaked an arm out to grab her around the waist, pulling her in for another hug.

"Is there something wrong? Your heart is beating so fast." She asked innocently, as she let him hold her close, this time both her hands were on top of his chest.

Gray groaned inwardly, "Nothing's wrong" he said trying to reassure her, _It's just that right now you're driving me crazy! _He added in his thoughts. They lingered that way for a moment before she pulled away again, much to Gray's dismay.

"Are you sure?" she asked in suspicion, big brown eyes stared at him. The ice mage nodded. "Then, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, and you?" He wasn't sure where they were supposed to go from here since they couldn't really keep up a four-hour long hug. Then again, he hadn't thought he'd be able to maintain holding hands for the full time, either, and they'd manage that with only a little awkwardness.

"Great!" She grinned, "Hugging feels nice" she added softly and took his hand to lead him to the couch, where once settled in at once, one leg curled beneath her as her fingers curled lightly around his. She shifted her body until she found the most comfortable spot. She tilted her head, and looked at him lazily. "Gray" she said, her powerful voice waking the blushing ice mage from his reverie.

Gray stared at him questioningly, "yes?" he said, fighting the impulse to tuck stray locks of red hair behind her ear. Instead he twisted his fingers in hers, noting again how soft her hands were.

"When we get back, let's give everybody a hug" she said happily. "Natsu, Lucy, Mira, Wendy, everybody including Happy" she quipped.

Gray raised a brow, as she watched her talk, noting the movements of her plush lips. "Why?" he asked, curious on why the great Titania would like a hugging spree.

Erza gripped his hand tighter, "It's warm and it makes people feel safe" she said softly, barely a whisper.

Gray chuckled at her innocent remark, "Yes, although. There's no way in hell I'm hugging that flame brain idiot." He added as he tugged on her arm, causing her body to be pulled towards him, entrapping her in between his legs. He felt her stiffen and relax, just as he had done earlier.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his chest, moving on instinct. An arm found its way on the small of her back, rubbing his palms gently on the area. While his other hand played with her scarlet locks, bringing one to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

Erza snuggled closer to him as he continued to massage her back. Erza was feeling a lot of things at the moment. One, she felt warm all over her body especially on her lower abdomen, it was as if the warmth of his body was engulfing her entirety. Two she felt at ease, it was as if no one could ever harm her when she was locked in his arms. She heaved a sigh as she closed her eyes, and surrendered herself to blissful sleep.

Gray looked down into her peaceful sleeping face, noting how long her lashes were, and how supple her lips were. _She's beautiful._ He thought over and over again.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

After four hours of hugging, the buzzer had started alarming noisily, waking the scarlet haired knight.

Gray gazed at her stirring features, waiting for brown eyes to open and greet him. Erza yawned as she opened her eyes, tipping her head and meeting Gray's brown orbs in the process.

"I can't believe it's already 10." Gray spoke, as he uncoiled his arms around her warm body. "It's time for us to go, sleepy head." He smiled at her, reluctant to feel her body move from his.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep the whole time!" Erza said panicking, "hit me as punishment!" she closed her eyes, bracing herself from an attack.

Gray sighed in exasperation, gripping his hair in frustration. "It's fine. There's no way I'm going to hit you, stand up and let's go home" he commanded her.

Erza reluctantly stood up, muttering a string of apologies to the ice mage as they once again parted ways.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Gray shifted over and over on his bed, he sighed as he gripped the pillow beside him, hugging it. He wanted Erza's warmth. He groaned. _It's a normal reaction Gray! It's a normal reaction to the lost of her – no of feminine weight and pressure to which a man's body is programmed to react! _He told himself.

He hugged the pillow tighter in frustration, because he knew that it was more than that, and frankly it scared the shit out of him.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww**

Chapter 3 is over! Hugging is over! Next is kissing what would Gray do this time? *grins*

Anyway, again I would like all to thank you guys for the reviews and follows! I really do appreciate them! Also, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, there have been a lot of things going on and I can't seem to update daily anymore. Review please and let me know your thoughts on the story!

So this is probably an intimate question, what would you guys do if you were stuck in the same predicament as Erza and Gray? Say, with a stranger? Do you think that by the end of the experiment you'll want to jump on them?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews/ faves/ and follows! They are all greatly appreciated!**

**matsuky1407**Thanks for the review! I'm really happy that Erza and Gray made your heart go dokidoki, I hope this chapter does the same!

**Scarlet Lawliet****, ****HayaaShigure-kun****, ****Erza Fullbuster LOVE****, ****IzzyScarlet, ****nickoteen****, ****AsDarknessSpreads**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!

**Markrod10**I have no doubt, Juvia will definitely be batshit mad when she learns of this! But, I'd bet on Erza any day XD!

**Raikiri80**I really love your ideas, I'll try my best to incorporate them in the succeeding chapters! I'm really happy that you like the chapter, I hope you enjoy this as well! Pardon me for their OOCness!

**GrayZaRocker **Ahh, well you'll have to read further to answer the first question, as to the second question, Erza is not in love with anyone else at the moment, although she probably still has lingering feelings for Jellal (this happens before Jellal and Erza almost kiss)

**Chapter 4: Kiss Me**

Erza walked on the huge hallway leading to _the room_, her footsteps echoing as she slowly strode the empty hallway. She bit her lower lip nervously as she saw the room's door. Tonight was the third night of the experiment, and she was a bit anxious on what their activity for tonight was. Truth be told, the recent activities with a certain ice-mage made her feel all warm, and fuzzy – it was unsettling.

She stopped in front of the wide door, sighing as she slapped her cheeks with both hands. _Get it together, Erza! This if for the guild! _She thought to herself, replacing her nervous expression with that of confidence and determination. She gave the door a push, and she found him standing in the middle of the room, with his back facing her – and somehow her heart suddenly leapt.

Gray inhaled and exhaled loudly as soon as he heard the door opening. He hastily tried to even out his breathing, concealing his nervousness from the girl who was now approaching him.

"Yo!" The ice mage smiled at the scarlet haired girl. He stared at her form, she was wearing a white sundress that reached up to her knees. Gray prayed that somehow tonight's activity wouldn't be intense – with her looking so damn alluring in that white dress, who knows what he might do. Not that Erza was a weak woman who you can easily take advantage off.

As soon as Erza stopped in front of him the door vanished and once more, words started to appear.

"Kissing" They read in unison.

_Shit. _That was what the ice mage thought as soon as he read the dreaded word.

Gray scratched his head, observing the woman before him, who currently has an unreadable expression on her face. He waited for her, for the past two nights it was she who initiated their activities, and so he was expecting her to do the same tonight.

He cleared his throat as an uncomfortable silence enveloped them. _It seems I'd have to start this. _He thought. "So, are you ready for this?" he asked lightly.

_It's only a kiss! _She repeated it in her mind like a mantra. Erza coughed tautly ignoring the heat rushing through her face, as she answered him in a whisper. "I think so." She paused. "Gray, I've never kissed before." She added softly, as she stared at him earnestly awaiting his answer.

The ice mage groaned inwardly (and fist pumped on his mind), it was an honor to be her first kiss, but he wasn't sure if stealing her first kiss because of a mission is alright at all. He stared at her, his own orbs peering into hers. "Then, I'll be your first kiss?"

"Yes, I suppose so." She answered him directly.

"and that's absolutely fine with you?" he asked sincerely, blushing at the thought of claiming her virgin lips.

"Yes. Although I am inexperienced, I expect you to teach me."

Gray sighed and placed both his arms on her shoulders. "That's not really the problem, Erza"

Erza raised her brows, "Then what is?" she asked coldly.

Gray's own brows furrowed as cold sweat started trickling down his temples. "Nothing." He sighed once more. He hasn't been this nervous about kissing someone since he had his first kiss – no scratch that, he he's never thought about kissing someone with such trepidation and anxiety as this.

"If you're so reluctant to start, let me just count to three and then we both go at it." Erza declared, annoyed by Gray's lack of initiative.

"1" Erza's voice boomed in the room.

The dark haired man's eyes widened in surprise, "Waait!" he croaked nervously.

"2"

Gray sighed in exasperation, closing his eyes as he surrendered himself to her idea.

"3!"

Gray dipped down and tried to claim her lips. He winced, and they both opened their eyes. The kiss was bad, teeth mashed against gums in a hard, dry peck that had nothing resembling passion whatsoever. They pulled away from each other, and Gray touched his mouth to make sure he wasn't bleeding. It felt like his mouth was at least bruised.

"Kisses are terrible…" she stated as she licked a blood from her similarly bruised lips. _The novels made it look like kisses were actually good! _

Gray stared at her, feeling dangerously aroused by her innocent lick. "You can't even call that a kiss!" He explained at the brown eyed girl, who in turn stared at him questioningly.

"So, show me!" She answered back irritated. He sighed, and took her hand.

It seemed natural by this point to let him take her hand and to follow him to the couch, where they settled in a snuggly position, arms and legs tangled up. The idea as to progress further into intimacy every session, and Erza was glad that Gray was making it so easy. She might not have been able to last so long if it were with someone else.

Gray ran his tongue over his bottom lip and eased a tiny bit closer towards Erza. "Let's try it again, slower this time." Gray looked at her worriedly. "Are you really sure, this is okay with you?"

Erza eyed him "Why do you keep asking me? I already told you it's fine"

He looked down to where their hands were still linked. He smiled to himself as he realized that it had become such second nature that she'd barely noticed how his hands held hers. "Because, you're the woman and it's your first, and I want to make sure…um…you know. " He looked embarrassed as he his face reddened.

"It's for the guild, remember?" she said.

Gray drew in a deep, long breath. "Okay, let's do it!"

He'd probably made the first move on the girls he kissed before, but right now he couldn't even remember one instance. Of all the first kisses he'd ever had with someone, this was certainly shaping up to be the most memorable. That's when he decided he was going to make it memorable, not just because it was for Fairy Tail, but, well, just because.

Because he wanted her to _never ever_ forget her first kiss.

Letting go of Erza's hand, Gray pushed up onto his knees. The couch cushions dipped underneath him as he moved in front of her. He took her face in his hands, cupping her jaw. Her skin was so soft and smooth. His fingers brushed her cheeks while his thumbs pressed the curve of her chin.

*Badump* Badump*

Erza's dainty mouth opened the tiniest bit, but she didn't say a word. She looked deep into his eyes, and though they'd spend a lot of time with each other since their childhood and for the past days hugging and holding hands, and talking in four hour increments, this was the first time he'd ever looked so deeply into her gaze.

It made him melt, that look. Right down to the middle of his gut, and lower down too. _We're only doing this for the guild! _He reminded himself as he studied her face. _But that didn't make his feelings any less real. _

And then, Erza closed her eyes. This tugged a string on his heart, this was not the headstrong Erza – the fearful Titania. This Erza seemed more vulnerable, it made him want to protect her, to do anything for her and only her.

Truthfully, Gray felt more than a little vulnerable himself, sitting here with the responsibility of giving her, her first kiss. It forced him to over think something that ought to have been so simple. So he decided that there should no more be thinking, just doing.

He closed his eyes, looking out from beneath his lashes. He leaned forward, his mouth parted the way hers had been, and brushed his lips gently over hers. Softly. Barely there.

Erza shivered, he felt it. Her eyelashes fluttered as she tried to move away, but before she could he had placed his hands on her hips and held her in place. The kiss deepened. Nothing harsh or awkward, still just a simple press of lip on lip, but Gray was no longer the only one in charge. Erza was kissing him back, she was responding in return.

It only took a few seconds before they both broke it at the same time. He swiped his lips with his tongue greedily taking in what was left of her in his mouth. Both mage's breaths came a little faster. He still held her face in his hands, as he stared at her – awaiting her reaction.

"That… was good" Erza breathed, both her cheeks flushed in red.

"Yeah." Gray answered, his pride increasing as he heard her answer.

"Let's do that again" She declared, this time taking the initiative, diving into his unsuspecting lips.

Gray's gaze had gone a little hazy when she pulled away. Erza placed her hands on his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart had started thumping harder, and heat had began swirling in a lot of different placed inside her.

The next kiss was even better. Their mouths opened, his tongue slid against hers, a startling turn of events. Erza moved and found herself on Gray's lap with his hands still gripping her hips and her thighs pressing his sides. Her hands moved from his face to hold on to his shoulders.

"Is this okay?" He breathed against her between kisses.

She nodded. "Good, it's good" she answered, her voice filled with desire.

"Good"

The kissing went on. When she tilted her head, his went the other way. Their noses bumped every so often, but most of the time they shifted and moved in perfect coordination. He didn't try to eat her face off, and he didn't force his tongue so deep in to her throat.

Gray was pleased, Erza has lived up to her name, she was most certainly good in everything she does – including kissing. As it turns out, Erza was a very, very good kisser.

"I haven't done this in a long time" Gray gasped as they parted to catch their breath.

"Kissed someone?" Erza's brown eyes were bright, her mouth bruised and wet. And her cheeks were tinted in pink, something Gray noted in amusement.

"Well, no… I've kissed girls, but not like this." He stated as he his thumb travelled down to her bruised lips, caressing it gently.

Erza felt herself blush harder as she shifted on his lap, trying to ignore the bulge that she was feeling underneath her. "I don't get it…" she said honestly confused at his words.

Gray laughed and gently pecked her lips, "I mean kissing, without moving on to other activities." He said, leaning back against the couch.

She looked at him quizzically "I see…", inappropriate thoughts suddenly bombarded her imagination, despite her thin summer dress, she felt hot, like really hot. Erza thought about getting off his lap, but decided against it. She liked being there. "Gray, I think you're a good kisser" she claimed boldly.

Gray almost choked at her sudden outburst. "I am?"

"Yes, very."

Gray kissed her briefly. "You are too, you're an amazing kisser."

She laughed, "Well, what else would you expect?" she grinned playfully at him.

Gray moved a little on the couch, shifting her weight. He swallowed and relaxed against her form. "Although, I must admit, this is pretty bizarre. Don't you think? "

"It is, it's an experiment after all" she nodded in agreement.

He grinned crookedly, "Are you sorry we took this request?" his heart clenched a little as he waited for her answer.

"No, are you?"

"No, hell no" he felt a weight being lifted from his chest. He drew her closer, seeking her mouth with his. "Erza, I must confess" he whispered against her soft lips. "I'm starting to enjoy spending four hours each night, doing these things with you."

She kissed him in reply, heat flooding her senses. She let him kiss her, let him lead. Erza let herself get lost in the kiss and sensations of his lips, and his tongue.

They kissed, and kissed. Soft and slow, harder and faster. They tried out all the variations of kissing the same way they'd done with holding hands and hugging. By the end of the session, Erza wasn't sure she'd be able to walk when they got up from the couch, her knees had gone so weak.

The buzzer went off, informing them of the session's end.

Gray glared at the buzzer, as he licked his lips, still tasting her. "Time's up" Gray said in a hoarse voice.

She groaned in annoyance at her body. She felt hot all over, her nipples were aching and there was a distinct slickness and heat between her legs. She felt embarrassed by her pathetic state. "I know" she answered breathily. "I just need a couple of seconds." Her entire body was liquid and sensitized to every shift, every twitch.

"Alright" Gray whispered, as his hands slipped up her back to press against her for a second before grudgingly letting go.

After a few minutes the two mages finally managed to get up and rearrange themselves, smoothing their hair and their clothes. Erza wasn't sure what walking was going to be like, surprised that her knees actually kept her upright. She bit her lip on a smile, looking away as Gray groaned and grunted, spending a bit more time adjusting himself.

They didn't say anything as they walked down the hall they'd walked together twice already. They stayed silent even when he held the door leading outside open for her, and she stepped through.

Erza felt disappointed because one they went through the door they will once again be separated. She frowned at the thought. She took another step forward towards the outside world, only to be stopped by his strong arms.

He embraced her from behind for a few seconds, his heart beating loudly against his ribcage. "Tomorrow night" he whispered huskily as he kissed the bare skin on her left shoulder lightly.

"Yes" Erza answered, "Tomorrow night" she walked towards her room, not even glancing back.

Gray shivered as he watched her move away from him, his lips already missing hers, his hands craving for her warmth and softness. It seemed every bit of his body screamed and begged for her. _I want Erza! _Gray ruffled his hair as he finally admitted it to himself.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

Erza sinked lower on her bathtub, relishing the warmth of the water engulfing her body. She closed her eyes, and sighed as she remembered the events of the night.

She smiled, and placed a finger on her lips. "I too have a confession," she whispered to no one in particular. "I enjoy doing these things with you too…"

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

And It's over! Kissing is over! So, how was it? Do you think Erza and Gray made the most out of their kissing session? Tell me by writing a lovely review!

So from your answers, it seems that as long as physical attraction exists, you _might _consider jumping the person. Well, I'm on the same boat! I'd probably find it difficult to resist given the circumstances presented.

This fic is probably going to end soon, so please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thanks again for the reviews/faves/follows! It makes me happy :D**

**Markrod10** I'm glad that I'm actually progressing per chapter, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**matsuky1407** aww! I'm glad that you liked it, chapter 4 is also my favorite chapter so far. The thought of Gray and Erza kissing makes me all giddy and happy.

**Raikiri80** Thanks once more for the review! I agree with that, Erza is a really complex character. She's my favorite FT character, without her I wouldn't even bother watching it xD! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**GrayZaRocker, ****Creativity at its best****, ****grayjerzaloves** thank you for the review!

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE**thank you! Please continue reading, I hope you find other parts that you'd love too!

**keyHeart** Really?! *cries in happiness* Thank you so much for thinking that, your review really made me happy. I hope I don't disappoint you in the succeeding chapters!

**Idonthaveaccount **I agree, I especially like this chapter too. Writing chapter 4 was really interesting for me! I hope you continue reading!

**mateana**Thank you! I'm really happy that you feel that way about this fic! I hope the other chapters would make your heart bathump bathump too!

Without further ado, here's chapter 5! Please continue leaving reviews!

**Chapter 5: **A date and a bath

"AH! Good evening Erza-san!" Leina's perky voice greeted the requip mage as she entered the familiar white room. "Here have a seat" she offered, patting the space in the couch beside her.

"Sure" she answered, confused on why Leina was in the room, it was her time with Gray, so why? She glanced at Gray questioningly, he shook his head in response. Erza made her way beside Leina, crossing her long legs.

Leina cleared her throat and handed pamphlets to both the mages. "For tonight, we've set a list of activities for the two of you! You're all supposed to do these things in four hours." She straightened a paper in her hand and proceeded to read, Erza and Gray silently following her.

"First, both of you are going to a romantic dinner!" She beamed and peered at their reactions, Gray had a tinged of pink on his cheeks, while Erza looked indifferent.

"Second, you're going to take a walk to the eastern wing of this building, holding hands" Both mages nodded, that was no big deal.

"Third, you're going to bathe together!" she clasped her hands together at this, cramping the paper she held. She smirked at the now red faced ice mage.

"WHAT?!" Gray stood, glaring angrily at Leina. "I thought that we didn't have to see each other…" Gray gulped, "_naked" _he whispered, "unless we wanted to do _it _by the end of this experiment!" Gray felt his face become hot as both ladies stared at him amused.

"You can use towels" Leina grinned, "but if you do want to do it in your birthday suits, that won't be a problem either"

Gray felt a vein pop, "WHAT—" his outburst was interrupted as Erza had finally decided to join the conversation.

"I don't see what the problem is Gray" she paused cocking an eyebrow at him. "We've bathe together before, so why are you causing such a fuss over it?" she asked.

Gray chocked, "This is different!" He glared at the scarlet haired mage.

"Why so?"

"We're older!"

"and?" Erza felt herself getting riled up, it was just taking a bath! Kissing was far more _challenging _than bathing.

Leina watched in interest at the two bickering adults, she chuckled, _They sure do look like a married couple_. "You'd only have to wash each other's hair, back or both" she said to Gray. _It doesn't need to be that sexual… _she thought, hoping that the man had understood her.

Gray sighed, defeated. It's not like he totally hated the idea, a part of him wanted to bathe with her.

"Well then! After the bath, I'd like you to return here for the last activity for tonight! Remember, you have to do everything in four hours, otherwise…" She grinned dangerously, making eye contact with Gray. She lowered herself, still maintaining her eye contact as she unexpectedly cupped one of Erza's breasts, kneading it. "We'll punish you."

Gray gaped at the scientist's actions, he felt dangerously aroused as he watched the soft mound being harassed by a small feminine hand. Erza on the other hand pushed Leina away and crossed her arms on top of her breasts protectively. "We understand!" she yelled, a snarl gracing her beet red face.

Leina laughed as she led the duo to their dinner date.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

Gray and Erza found themselves inside a dimly lit room, with a small table in the middle. They sat in-front of each other, the table which had candles, wine and glasses, and roses on top of it separating them.

Erza rested her chin on her hand, her gaze directed at the blushing ice mage. She watched in amusement how the flickering lights played with the shadows of his face, accentuating the contours of his manly face. "This is a nice change." She spoke.

Gray nodded silently, he could feel her heavy gaze and he was determined to avert his gaze from hers. He was feeling nervous, his heart was beating so much he was afraid that it would leap out of his chest.

"I wonder if this is what people would call a date…" The scarlet haired whispered as she smoothed her hair.

Gray finally turned his gaze towards her, watching as she playfully twirled her scarlet locks. "I suppose so." He answered.

"Then, you're being a terrible date Gray." She smirked at him. "Are you just going to stare at me the entire night?" she mocked.

Gray frowned and glared at her, feeling a jab on his manly pride. "I apologize then, Titania-sama" he retorted. He carefully opened the wine and poured its contents on both glasses, offering a glass to Erza.

Erza ignored his comment and sipped daintily on the glass. She smiled and smoothly moved the glass in circles, watching as the red liquid inside sloshed around. "Pretend I'm one of those girls that you usually date." She said, "What do you usually say to them? What do you talk about?" she asked turning her brown orbs to stare at his onyx eyes.

Gray grinned. "Alright," he paused as he took a sip from the red nectar. "How was your day, Erza-_chan?"_ he snickered as he felt her glare daggers at him, his smug look though was changed in a heartbeat as Erza's hand delicately closed around the knife beside her. "I'm kidding!" he raised both his hands apologetically. "How was your day, Erza?" he asked once more.

"It was fine" she answered.

"Erza" Gray's husky spoke her name tenderly.

"mmm?" Erza stared at him questioningly.

"I thought about you all day" The ice mage said in a low hoarse voice as he stared at her huge brown eyes, his eyes filled with passion and desire.

Erza felt her chest constrict, and her stomach lurch, suddenly nervous at his statement. "I-" she opened her lips, stuttering as she felt him stare at her expectantly.

Gray watched her amused by how she was so confident a second ago and then now she was suddenly shy – she was so damn cute.

"Me too… I thought about you all day, Gray" she finally said, her face flushed as she matched his stare.

Gray felt pleased at Erza's reply, he wanted to kiss her – feel those plump red lips that he had ravaged the night before. He made a motion to stand to do just that, but a man, which looked like a waiter had interrupted him. They were each served with a huge slab of steak, some corn and mashed potatoes.

He sighed as he felt hunger overwhelming his senses, _Well I do have a few more hours with her. _He thought.

They started to devour the food, speaking now and then, talking about their past missions, their blunders, Natsu and their other guildmates. He watched her as she laughed, her eyes gleaming against the lit candles, he felt happy and honored that he was one of the chosen few who could see this side of her.

Gray sighed in contentment everything felt so natural, the way they talked and laughed, and he loved every fleeting second of it. He prayed desperately to the gods (old and new) that he'd be given another chance to do such things with her.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

An hour and a half later, the duo had left the place where they've dined and made their way towards the eastern wing of the building, following the map included in the pamphlet. They walked silently beside each other, their fingers intertwined together. It took them approximately 30 minutes to reach their destination, a small bath house.

The bath house had a medium sized tub in the corner, and a couple of showers in another. Once inside, Erza started taking her clothes off, starting with her shoes and her black stockings. Gray watched her strip before him, he gulped nervously as he took in how she took the base of her black turtle neck top and proceeded to tug it off her body.

_Turn around Gray! _He thought, as he felt blood rush all over his body. _TURN AROUND! _He commanded urgently as he had a glimpsed off Erza's black bra. _TURN AROUND DAMMIT!I _He scolded himself, turning around just when Erza's top was off.

A few moments later, he felt a tap on his shoulders. "Gray? Are you not going to take your clothes off?" she asked.

He turned to face her, averting his gaze from her towel clad body. "..ye-yes" he stammered, his cheeks burning as he peeled off his clothes in record time, leaving his boxers on. Honestly, he suddenly felt very self conscious right now, as she watched him strip. It was true that he probably stripped more than a million times before her, and she'd probably seen his manhood in some of those occurrences. Thus explaining her lack of embarrassment. But, somehow the current atmosphere and circumstances made it seem like stripping in front of her was awkward.

"Take your boxers off" Erza commanded impatiently, she was starting to feel cold.

Gray groaned, as he first wrapped a towel around his waist and then taking his boxers off. "Done, should I wash your hair first?"

Erza shook her head, "No, let me wash your back and hair first. Just like old times" she smiled warmly at him, making the ice mage redden further.

Gray and Erza moved towards a small stool. Gray sat as Erza gently took some water with a wooden dipper, she gently poured the water on top of his head. "Is the water alright?"

Gray nodded, relaxing further as he felt her soft delicate hands lathering his hair with shampoo. "This feels nice…" he muttered softly. "Thanks Erza"

Erza smiled as she massaged his scalp tenderly. "Do you remember how Master was so mad when he found out that the three of us bathed together?"

The dark haired mage grimaced at the memory, _How could I forget. Master forced Gildarts to give us an unadulterated version of the talk. _He chuckled. "Yeah"

"Close your eyes" Erza commanded as she rinsed his hair. She then proceeded to wash his bare back."You've changed a lot since then, your shoulders are much broader now" she said in awe as she let her hands graze his shoulders.

Gray felt himself shiver as she slowly washed his back, her gently hands stroking his back. He felt his body stirring with desire, his mind slowly being clouded by lust with each stroke. "You've changed too" he answered.

"Natsu too" She quipped.

Gray felt annoyed that she was thinking about Natsu – another man. He stood up and roughly pulled her towards him.

"I'm not yet done rinsing you!" Erza protested fighting the urge to blush.

"I want to wash _you" _he stated, forcing her to sit down to where he was seated just moments ago. Erza frowned, but complied with his demand, something about his tone made her want to obey his every whim.

Gray stood behind her, and slowly untied her hair. He watched in astonishment as it cascaded down her shoulders, scarlet tresses framing her small shapely body. He kneeled down, and without warning placed his strong arms around her waist, while resting his chin on her shoulder. He smirked as she felt her stiffen, he peered down from her shoulder, chuckling as he saw that she was grasping the knot that tied the towel on top of her chest.

"You're hair is so long and beautiful" he remarked as he slowly untangled himself from her.

"Thanks…" Erza whispered as an answer.

Gray started lathering a huge amount of shampoo on Erza's hair. He moved his hand over the whole of her scalp, centimeter by centimeter, his touch incredibly light and gentle. Erza sighed at his ministration, it was giving her a very pleasant feeling, and slowly she began to relax. Gray used both of his hands, with his fingers outstretched allowing them to land softly on Erza's scalp where he would bring his fingers and thumbs together before springing off, only to land in a different position with his outstretched fingers. He did this until he'd covered the top of her head.

Erza closed her eyes, feeling languorous and almost sleepy. Now she could feel Gray's nails touching her scalp in a wave-like movement. Allowing herself to fall back to his form, she gave herself to his sweet caresses. She wanted the sensations to go on but as soon as she was completely relaxed Gray's hands has stopped moving.

Gray smirked to himself as he watched her sigh in contentment with his ministrations. He felt gratified that he was able to make her relax, to pleasure her with just that. He then placed his hands on her shoulders, he gently tugged on the towel, causing it to fall down for a moment.

Erza frantically covered herself with her arms, thankful that the towel was still covering her lower body. "What are you doing?!" she growled.

"Washing your back" He stated nonchalantly as he began spreading the soap on her small back, _so soft. _He thought.

She was about to retort, but found herself grow weak as his hands slowly moved around her back, covering each part of her exposed flesh. He then began stroking the length of her spine and massaging the small of her back.

"Ahh…" to her utter embarrassment, she let out a moan of pleasure. Waking the ice mage from his lustful trance.

Gray was suddenly aware of how painfully hard he was, and how he was so close to actually sliding his hands to feel herwell toned bottom_. SHIT_! He shouted inwardly, as he stood up and increased the gap between them. "I—I'll meet you in the room!" he stammered as he quickly exited the bath, leaving a blushing, bewildered requip mage.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

Thanks for reading everyone! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Raikiri80****. **The scenes in this chapter were **Raikiri80****'s **ideas, they were interesting scenarios and so I decided to incorporate them in one of the nights. Anyway, the fourth night isn't over yet, Gray and Erza would soon find themselves touching each other heatedly! Please do leave reviews! Really, your reviews are what motivate me to keep updating!

I've started writing the next chapter, so expect an update this week. Anyway, what would you do when you're forced to take a bath with someone that you really like?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you for your continued support! For the reviews/follows/favorites! I present to you the final chapter of Indecent Experiment!**

**Dr. Bonta-kun **I know exactly how you feel! I get so excited reading fan fictions about the pairings I ship, every time I hear my phone ring, I check if it's an email from , hoping that a story I like has been updated! Anyway, thank you for reading! I feel glad that my story made you feel just that!

**Markrod10**** ,****JasonNix17****, ****Jerza Fullbuster****, ****Erza Fullbuster LOVE** thank you guys! Please continue reading!

**Raikiri80**Ohoho! The members of Fairy Tail would probably die in a heart attack if they knew what Gray and Erza has been doing for the last few nights! As usual thank you for your reviews! Aha! I also thought of that idea. I'll make Erza use it, to enslave mankind. xD

**devoncross**Thank you for following me too! It makes me really happy!

**IzzyScarlet** Hmm. I wonder If Makarov knows about this Indecent Experiment :p Thank you for the review!

**GrayZaRocker** Here's more for you!

**matsuky1407** I'm happy that you found yourself falling for Gray-sama again! And thank you for your kind words! They mean a lot!

**Scarlet Lawliet** me too, most probably. I'd be super happy, and excited at the prospect :p

**Chapter 6: **Forbidden Fruit

Gray opened the door and found the session room empty, his stomach hit the floor. The door swung closed silently behind him. He hid inside his room for almost half an hour, taking a cold shower – dousing the embers of his flaming lust. He was expecting her to be there, with a furious look on her face, but she wasn't. He took a few steps into the room walking towards the bed, looking half heartedly, but of course there was no place for her to hide even if she were trying to.

_**She's not coming.**_

The though should not have made him want to freeze everything in sight, but it did. The feelings that he'd suppressed for her were gushing out like waves of torrents from an overflowing dam. She was driving him mad, with longing and desire. Oh, how he wanted her, to be by her side, to be her _everything_. Gray shook his head at the thought, he really shouldn't be thinking of her that way. She is his precious friend, a dear guildmate – she's Erza Scarlet. Titania, the _queen_ of fairies.

A _Queen. _Gray thought bitterly. Even as a child, when he'd found her crying – when he slowly found himself falling for her, he'd always thought of her as someone beyond his reach. But, for the past few nights, she'd unintentionally given him hope. The ice mage closed his eyes, sighing. The only reason she was touching him with such tenderness, kissing him with such fervor was because of the mission, right? So really, he shouldn't really be thinking of her that way now. Besides what if she was mad at him? Angry for suddenly storming out? Angry for his lack of self control?

The door opened behind, the ice mage turned, his heart thudding, almost sure that it would be Leina, telling him that Erza backed out.

It was the great Titania. She walked towards him, her arms crossed on her breasts and a scowl on her flawless face. "Why did you suddenly leave?!" she asked, stopping a few steps before him.

_WHY?! _Gray found himself suddenly irritated. _It's because you're so damn irresistible! And, you're making it so difficult for me! _He screamed in his thoughts. He didn't know why, but he felt suddenly mad at how she was so willing to be intimate with him, how she had given him hope. _Was it really just for the guild? _He desperately needed to know the reason why.

The door disappeared, and for a moment both mages turned to look at the writings. _PETTING (Over Clothes) _the words were scribbled on the pristine white wall.

Gray clutched his fists, he refused to do such acts if she claimed that she was doing it for the guild. "Petting," he began, "a term for stroking, touching, caressing – fondling" he said seriously, stressing each word as he kept his eyes on hers.

Erza stared at his imposing form, her brows met as she listened to his every word. The way he was looking at her unsettled her, the Gray in front of her was not the usual Gray. He was the Gray who was not afraid of her beating his ass up.

She made a move to step forward, "There's only a few minutes left, let's begin" she said, looking at the floor – desperate to break eye contact with him.

"NO" he said with resolve, causing the girl to halt her motions and step back. She looked at him, angrily and questioningly. She opened her mouth to say something, but Gray had cut her off. "Why are we doing this?" he asked.

Erza's heart began to thump at his question, she crossed her hands tighter on top of her chest. "For the guild, to complete the mission" she automatically stated, feeling her patience running dangerously short.

Gray felt a vein pop in his head, "Stop lying. We both know that that's not the real reason." He answered angrily, crossing his arms on top of his chest – mimicking Erza's stature.

Erza glared at him, she was beginning to get really annoyed, _How dare he imply that I'm lying! _She thought. The idea of beating him down was starting to sound appealing as of the moment.

"Why are you doing these things with me?" He demanded, looking down on her.

The scarlet haired girl felt her throat constrict and her mouth dry. _Why Indeed? _She thought, although she already knew the answer at the back of her mind.

Longing. Desire. Lust.

She hated how he was confusing her now. She knew what he wanted to hear, but she wanted to deny it. She sensed that he'd be disgusted with her impure intentions that he'd turn on his heel and leave her.

"I'm four steps away from you right now" He declared. "I'll only allow you to take these steps if you tell me honestly, why Erza." He looked at her silent fuming form. "If you insist that it's for the guild. I refuse to do any more of these tasks. If you're worried about the penalty, I'll pay it myself. If it's about Fairy Tail's honor, or Master getting angry, I'll explain the circumstances to him myself." He paused, letting his words linger. "So now, Erza Scarlet tell me, why are you so willing to do such intimate acts with me?"

In confused distress Erza took two steps nearer. "NO!" she shouted, glaring at him. "It's not entirely for the guild…" she added shakily.

Gray gloated at her answer, "Then why" he said gentler this time.

"I enjoy doing these things!" she informed him hesitantly, attempting to take the last two steps.

Gray shook his head, "Don't take another step, Erza" he commanded, his voice imposing "That's not good enough. Are you telling me, that you're willing to share your lips, and your body with anyone just because you enjoy it?" he muttered coldly.

Erza's lips quivered, she wasn't sure if it was in embarrassment, or was it because of her rage. She gulped, feeling her heart beat so fast, it felt like it was going to explode. "That's not it!" she paused. "I… I enjoy doing these things with you!" she admitted softly. "I only want to share my lips, and my body with you" she spat out each word, hating how he had made her say such embarrassing things and how he made her feel so uneasy.

Gray's heart leapt at her statement, he felt happy. She tipped her head and glared at him, he peered down and made the mistake of looking at her huge brown eyes. Just like that she broke his resolve, he was once again enchanted with her charm. Her eyes captured his against his will, holding them imprisoned.

It took him a second or two to recompose himself. "Erza, I want you more than anyone else, if you feel the same way… If you want me, all you have to do is to walk into my arms."

"I don't know what I want anymore!" she cried out in frustration.

"Come here," he invited huskily, "and I'll show you" It was his tone, not his words that conquered her. As if drawn by a will stronger that her own, Erza walked forward straight into the arms that closed around her with stunning force.

Gray sighed in relief. "I didn't think you were going to do it," he whispered gruffly against her hair.

The great Titania raised her head and looked up at him. His smoldering gaze dropped to her lips, riveting there, and Erza felt her body ignite at the same instant his mouth swooped down, capturing hers in a kiss of demanding hunger. He began to trace the outline of every centimeter of her, long fingers flowing over her curves. His hands bit into her back, molding her pliant body to the rigid contours of his, and Erza fed his hunger. With a silent moan of desperation she slipped her hands up his chest, her fingers sliding into the soft hair at his nape, her body arching to his. A shudder shocked his powerful frame as she fitted herself to him, and his lips crushed down on hers, parting them, his tongue driving into her mouth with hungry urgency, and their dormant passion exploded. Heedless of what he was doing, Gray forced her to give him back the sensual urgency he was offering her driving his tongue into her mouth until Erza began to match the sinful kiss.

Lost in heated magic, she touched her tongue to his lips and felt the gasp of his breathe against her mouth, then she hesitated, uncertain… "Again", he whispered hoarsely, she complied with his wish, making him groan with pleasure.

He paused with his attacks on her lips as he maneuvered her on the bed, settling himself on top of her. Gray kissed her again and again until her nails were digging into his back, and her breaths were coming in ragged gasps, mingling with his and still he couldn't stop. He felt an uncontrollable compulsion seize him as he kissed her until she was quietly moaning and writhing beneath him. He felt desire pouring through him in hot tidal waves, filling every nook and cranny of his body. Tearing his mouth from hers, he slid his lips across her cheek, his tongue seeking the inner crevice of her ear while his hands sought the sides of her breasts. He grinned as he felt her soft mounds beneath her top, noting in glee that she was not wearing a bra. He cupped a breast, and without thinking he squeezed hard.

"KYAA!" Erza jumped in a daze surprised at his daring act.

The innocent reaction wrung a choke laugh from the ice mage, at the same time it sent a fresh surge of pure lust that almost sent him to his knees. Out of sheer preservation he forced his hands to stop he pleasurable torture of caressing her breasts, placing his hands on the sides of her head.

He examined her pretty face, her brown eyes were clouded with desire, her lips were already swollen and her face was flushed, almost the same color as her hair. "I'm sorry." He whispered, adjusting himself as a hand went to her face, his thumb caressing her lower lip. "Was I too rough? I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. So, tell me if you're uncomfortable. Push me away, or tell me to stop."

Instead of answering, Erza smiled at him as she placed her hands around his neck, elevating her upper body slightly. Out of instinct he snaked an arm around her waist, another arm making its way to her lower back, supporting her weight.

He shuddered as he felt her lips beside his right ear. "I dreamt about you last night." She said huskily, her mouth brushed his throat, and looked at him.

"You did?" he asked his eyebrows raised, curious about her sudden statement.

"Yeah" She smiled. He wanted to lick that smile. He wanted to get on his knees in front of her for that precious smile. He wanted to worship every last bit of her skin because of it. _Fuck_, he thought miserably, he was a mess.

Gray ran his fingers through her scarlet mane, pulling just enough to tip her head. "What did you dream about?"

"This," Erza said, her voice rough and raw, almost sounding foreign in Gray's ears. "Kissing you, touching you." She smiled mischievously at him. "What were the things you said earlier?" she mocked. "Ah. Petting, stroking, touching, caressing and fondling"

Gray groaned, as she taunted him. He was so sexually frustrated, and yet here she was teasing him sadistically, like a maniac.

Erza cupped his face and rested her forehead on his. "I want to do all of these things with you, Gray Fullbuster." She claimed, dipping her head and boldly claiming the lips of the awe-struck ice mage.

Gray put his hand on her hip, then moved it up to her ribs, hesitating before cupping her breast the way he was dying to. He stared into her eyes, asking for permission. All of this okay, in fact they'd been led to it, but all at once suddenly he wasn't sure he could through with it. Erza chuckled at his hesitation, marveling how audacious he was just moments ago. She shyly took his hand, and placed it on top of her breast. She bit her lower lip, fighting the urge to moan as she felt his hotness enveloping her.

He was startled at her action, and grunted as he heard her chuckle. He slid his palm up and over the soft fabric of her top, cupping her. He grinned as he felt her shiver with the contact. Gray rubbed a thumb over her nipple, and cursed the "over the clothes" restriction.

She kissed him, mouth open. Gray rubbed her nipple again, feeling the tight knot under her top. In an impulse, he pinched it gently, rolling it. The requip mage arched her back as her tongue stroked his. Her leg curved over his hip and she hooked her heel against him, pulling his body closer to hers.

The kiss got deeper but slower. Not frantic. Knowing that this could only go so far was frustrating, and yet tremendously erotic. Gray concentrated on every single touch, kiss, stroke, every shift and every movement that their bodies made. He was so hard, he was beginning to think that he was going to spill his seeds in his pants if he wasn't careful enough.

Gray nudged his thigh up against her groin, grinning when he heard her breathing hike up unevenly. His hand went to her ass, tenderly cupping it, pushing her to gently rock against him. He watched her face as he did this. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting on her lower lip, quivering with every movement that he made. He smiled, at her innocence. He knew that this was all so new to her, and she was probably embarrassed to fully express herself.

"Erza…" he said lovingly. "Don't hesitate"

Erza opened her eyes and stared at him, her lips parted as if to speak but instead she remained silent.

"Moan, scream do whatever you want. There's no one here but me." He said, wanting to ease her discomfort.

He chuckled as he watched her delicate brows knit together, "I…I can't" she whispered desperately. How could he expect her to make such indecent sounds?

Gray growled, as he licked her earlobe. "Erza… It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Do it, don't hold back." he demanded, his voice dominating the room – dominating her thoughts and her entire being.

She meekly nodded shuddering as he nuzzled at her breast, finding her nipple with his lips and tongue kissing it through her shirt. He tenderly tugged on her nipple with his lips, moving from one breast to the other. He stopped as he felt both nipples hard and erect, they stood out like bullets. He enveloped her left nipple with his entire mouth, licking and biting through her clothing.

Erza involuntary writhed in pleasure, she moaned in delight as she felt his hot, moist mouth on her.

"That's good", he grinned against her chest. "Moan louder, I want to hear you shout my name" he said as the palm of his hand pressed another rounded globe firmly, twirling the tips of his fingers on her nipple.

"mm… Graaay" Erza moaned breathlessly, making the ice mage laugh sadistically. A part of her wanted to die of embarrassment on how her body was reacting, on how weak and horny her voice sounded. But she felt powerless to do anything about it. She was so overcome with lust, that she felt almost sinful. But she wanted this, she yearned for his body, his heat and his magical touch.

Time seemed to have sped past by as they moved together on the bed rolling, changing positions. Kissing, always kissing. Hands roaming.

Gray nuzzled at Erza's breast, finding her nipple with his lips and tongue, lipping it through the shirt. "Erza.. you have great brea-" he was unable to finish as she had gently whacked him on the head.

"Pervert." She laughed mischievously.

"But, you're enjoying this aren't you?" he grinned, with a smug look on his face.

Erza whacked him again, wanting to remove his arrogant smirk. Instead, his smirk grew wider, as he kissed his way down her belly, finding a spot where her black top had ridden up, exposing bare milky flesh. Surely if it had just been an accident, that didn't count as going against the rules, did it?

She said his name when his lips touched her, her delicate fingers making their way to his head, twisting and tugging at his hair. Gray felt his member ache, the pressure of his pants, the bed beneath him and her touches made him want to just rub himself all over something until he exploded.

He looked up at her. Marveling at how sexy and erotic she looked. Head turned, hair tousled, mouth open and the barest of sliver of her belly showing. Without a thought, he slid a hand between her thighs, under her red skirt, pressing the heel of his palm against her core. He could feel her soaked, underneath her thin stockings and silk panties. He suddenly had the urge to feel her warmth with his digits, or even with his mouth.

He heard her gasp as he tipped his head to look at her. She stared at him, unsure of what to do, or what to say. He was about to take his palm away when she hesitantly pushed herself against his hand.

She took a handful of his shirt, pulling him up and on top of her. His erection fit just right against her, right in her sweet spot. The contact made them gave nearly identical cries of pleasure.

"Kiss me" she ordered.

He gladly obeyed. They moved together as he pumped his hips gently against her, not as hard as if he'd been inside her, though that was what he was desperately wishing. She matched it, lifting her hips and moving them in small, slow circles as she kissed him. Every so often she'd suck his tongue in rhythm to their moving, and every time she did, Gray could feel the sensation all the way to his manhood.

"This is… odd" Erza said, "It's almost insane"

"I know" he whispered. "Do you want to stop? Should I?"

"No…" She whispered breathlessly, gasping as he pressed himself against her again. "Gray, I've never felt like this before… I feel like I'm going to burst…" she added shyly.

He smiled at her, even he felt that he was almost at his peak. He was feeling so good, rushing up from his erect member ready to spurt out.

Without warning, the buzzer sounded. Causing Erza to open her eyes, and stop moving underneath him. Gray stopped too, he was moments away from jetting into his boxers. Hovering on the edge of orgasm, he took slow, sipping breaths, trying to focus on her, the buzzer, the fact that the session was done. It was over.

"Time to go…" Erza murmured softly as she watched his face, beads of sweat trickling down his powerful jaws.

The ice mage wanted to scream in frustration, why weren't they given 4 hours to do this. If he knew what they were supposed to do, he would've just devoured the steak in 5 minutes, he wouldn't have wasted time sulking in his room!

"Don't move" Gray groaned, "I'm so close…"

Erza's eyebrows rose, _she read those things form her books. _She swiped a tongue along her lip, leaving it glistening. "Really?" she asked curiously.

He felt stupid after admitting it, but he nodded his head. His gut tensed into a tight not. He was going to be hobbling out of the room, if he was lucky enough to be able to walk at all.

Erza smiled, and it nearly undid him. She leaned up to him, kissing him lightly on the forehead before getting off the bed. He rolled onto his back to watch her, willing his _little gray _to go down, but in vain.

He sat up, as he watched her straighten herself. Brushing her hair, and fixing her clothes. He laughed as he saw, wet patches on her black top. They were circular, and the biggest marks were on top of her chest. He stood up, and took off his coat, gently placing it around her small shoulders.

"I don't want anyone to see those" He moved a finger forward, making a move to poke her breast.

Erza blushed as she swung her arms to thwart the plans of his treacherous looking fingers.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww**

They moved slowly beside each other, walking hand by hand with their fingers intertwined. Gray stopped in front of a tree where they usually parted ways.

"Erza…" he placed his hands on her shoulders as he tenderly said her name. "I mean every word that I said earlier…" He enveloped her into a hug. Now that he was given a taste of the forbidden fruit, he didn't think that he would be able to resist the urge to gobble it up, all to himself. "I…"

The scarlet haired mage hugged him back, relishing his warmth. "I know, I want you too, Gray Fullbuster. You, and only you." She whispered against his chest. Her words reassuring him, unburdening him of his worries.

Gray shoved her on the tree, pinning her in between his arms. "Thank you Erza." His gaze lingered on her lips. "Shit, I don't think I'll be able to wait." He confessed hotly, as he stared at her brown eyes.

Erza grinned as she pulled him into a kiss. Gray's hands automatically moved around her body, this time underneath her clothes. He moved his hands on her hips, his thumb moving in circular motions on her bare skin. She moaned in delight, as she felt another hand boldly makes its way to her inner thigh.

Gray wanted to tear her stockings off, his life would really be easier if she didn't wear it. His hand stopped as it was dangerously close to her sex. Smirking as he slowly rubbed a finger on her soaking womanhood, eliciting more moans. As soon as he heard her delicious groans, he'd decided to just destroy the offending clothing. _The hell with it. _He thought.

Erza closed her eyes as she prepared herself for what she knew he was planning. She waited, but instead she felt him push her away as he heard him shout in pain. She opened her eyes hastily.

Gray felt a sudden surge of electricity around his body, it was not as painful as Laxus' lighting but nonetheless it was still excruciating. He dropped on the floor writhing in pain.

"My, my" a female voice rang from behind the tree. "You weren't supposed to be doing these things outside of the room you know." Leina slowly walked away from the tree, cautiously approaching Gray.

"What did you do?!" Erza spoke vehemently, client or not she was prepared to fight anyone who dared hurt Gray.

Leina laughed nervously, "Relax! A mage of his caliber would be alright with such weak lightning!" she placed an arm around Gray, helping him stand up. "This is a form of punishment for not playing by the rules. So, don't worry Miss Erza, go back to your own room. I'll bring him to his. "

Gray grunted, "Go, I'll be fine" he smiled at her.

Erza glanced at Gray worriedly, hesitant to leave him. "But – "

"If you won't follow my orders, I'm afraid Mr. Fullbuster here, will once again be punished."

Erza glared at Leina, sighing in defeat. "Fine, if something happens to him. I'll destroy all of you." She said meaning every word.

Leina felt herself shiver at the threat. "Yes, Titania" she answered, sighing in relief when Erza had spun her heel and left.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww**

Gray sat down on top of his bed, wearily eyeing the grinning scientist before him. "What?" he inquired, cocking his brows.

"I'm so glad that you're making progress with her!" she squealed, her hands grasped together on top of her chest. "You're a very lucky man!" she winked at him.

Gray sighed as he ruffled his hair. "I know."

"You practically owe us then! Who knew, this experiment could actually be used as a match making tool!" She said happily.

"Leina-san, aren't you going to leave yet?"

"Yes, Yes! But, before that." Leina placed a hand inside the pocket of her lab coat.

Gray watched her annoyed and curious at the same time. From her lab coat, she pulled out a black bra and dangled it before Gray's face.

Gray blushed, as he saw the alluring piece of clothing. "What are you doing!" he screamed.

"Aren't you wondering why she wasn't wearing a bra, during your session inside the room?" She grinned. "I stole them for you while she was in the bath! Because of me, you were able to touch those glorious G cups!" she laughed and dropped the bra on top of his head.

Gray carefully removed the bra from his head. Speechless at the scientist's indecency, he was annoyed, embarrassed and thankful of course… but wait, _**G**_? He was suddenly amazed by how _blessed _Erza was.

"That's my present to you for tonight, it still smells like her so, you can jerk of with it! You don't have to return it to her~ " she winked, making the ice mage blush further in embarrassment. He was about to scream at her, but she was suddenly out of his room.

When he was sure she was away. He placed the plain, but sexy bra on his face and he sniffed.

_FUCK. _

He cursed as he felt his manhood stir once more.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww**

The following day …

Gray swallowed hard, disappointed as he read the black letters written on a piece of white paper, that was slipped inside his room.

**EXPERIMENT CONCLUDED**

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww**

**AND THIS ENDS THIS FANFIC! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding. **

Whew! That was the longest, and most difficult chapter I've ever written. How was it? I'm a bit worried that they've gone OOC. I had a hard time picturing them in that scene, especially Erza. She's obviously innocent, but she clearly has a wild side too. And I sort of wanted to capture that. Oh! And I also wanted to use the badass Gray (you know the one who stood up to Erza during the Deliora thing!). I just thought that, that part of him is cool.

So did I pass?

Well, the next chapter will probably the last one! So leave your reviews ladies and gents!

Since the Experiment has already concluded, what do you think will Gray and Erza do? Will they have enough courage to be intimate outside the comfort of the session room?


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys and girls! Alas, I would now have to end this story! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and adding this story in your favorites!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews for the last chapter!

mateana

Athan Starclimber

CrimsonMoon24

Creativity at its best

GrayRocker

EC

Erza Fullbuster LOVE

Jerza Fullbuster

Guest

Peace1331

Raikiri80

Warden Shinigami

Markrod10

matsuky1407

AshNa 6

Anndd Here it is! The last chapter of Indecent Experiment!

**Chapter 7: **Love and Lust

Gray sat patiently outside the central hall of Fiore's Psychological Department compound. He carefully took out a piece of paper from his pocket and read the contents. He sighed, feeling disappointed and relieved at the same time as he read the words. The experiment was over. FINISHED. DONE. They were no longer needed to perform acts of intimacy.

_We won't be having sex tonight. _

He gulped and shook his head vigorously. He closed his eyes, he was actually relieved that the pressure of being her first was lifted off his chest. But, then he really wanted to be her first – he really, really wanted to do _it _with her, but… He shook his head once more, he was really starting to become a pervert.

"Gray?"

The ice mage opened his eyes at the sound of Erza's voice. He stood up, and stared at her, seeing her in her usual armor suddenly seemed disheartening for him. "I'm assuming you got the message?" he asked her. Erza nodded. "Let's go then..." he said walking a few paces ahead of her.

Erza followed the Ice mage silently, her eyes wandering on his broad back, to his hands which were hidden in the pockets of his white coat. His actions disappointed her. She was expecting him to hold her hands just as they had been doing for the couple of nights. A part of her wanted to call his name, so that they'd be able to walk together. But, a bigger part scolded herself for acting like a love-struck teenager, besides he was back to his old self, he acted the way he usually acted around her before the experiment. _He seemed almost distant._ She heaved a sigh as he watched him enter the room adjacent to where she was supposed to enter.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwww**

Gray watched silently as Marko took the bracelet off his arm, and placed it inside a lacrima. As soon as the bracelet was inside, the lacrima started glowing, causing the ice mage to raise his eyebrows.

"Thank you so much for your help, Gray" Marko broke the silence as he placed the glowing lacrima inside a glass box. "We wouldn't have been able to gather this much data without you and Erza" he smiled.

"I thought the experiment lasted for five nights. Why did it suddenly end?" Gray asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

Marko chuckled at the question, "Were you disappointed?" he asked ruefully, earning a death glare from the dark haired mage. "Well, actually we already got the results that we needed as soon as you were done with your activities last night." He paused, taking a sip from a cup of tea. "What we wanted to learn was how long does it take for two adults to… agree to have coitus."

"…and?"

"Well, honestly Gray, on the second night your hormone levels actually showed that you were already prepared to do the deed with Erza"

Gray groaned in embarrassment, _Great. _He thought, _Now they think I'm some_ horny pervert. "and.. so does that mean, it was only last night where Erza felt…" he trailed off.

"Well, that I am not going to disclose" Marko grinned cheekily as he stood up. "I hope to see you two again! And good luck with Titania!" he said as he lead the ice mage out the door.

Meanwhile in the other room…

"Miss Erza, here's the payment!" Leina handed a bag which seemed to be filled with jewels to the lady knight. "Thank you so much for participating!" she quipped happily.

Erza took the bag and tied it to her waist, "Why did you abruptly end the experiment?" she asked.

"We already had the necessary information." Leina answered, eyeing the mage before her. "It seems that you and Gray have known each other for a long time. I hope this experiment has made your bonds stronger" the scientist smiled.

Erza returned her smile, "It was an interesting experience" she answered as she exited the room. She saw his form leaning on the wall beside the door, waiting for her. _Stronger bonds… _She mused for a second. Wondering how their reformed bonds, have changed their relationship.

"Let's go home, Gray"

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwww**

Erza and Gray walked silently towards the train station, only speaking when necessary. There was an awkward, unidentifiable tension between them, and it seemed that neither of them was willing to break it just yet.

Gray watched the scenery outside as the train started to move, his eyes darting now and then to the only passenger in the train's cabin. He groaned inwardly, he wanted to talk to her – but really, what was he going to say. _I'm in love with you and I wanna sleep with you? _He grimaced. Gray, that's_ NOT gonna happen. _He thought sadly. Last night they'd told each other how much they wanted to be with each other. How much they wanted, no, _desired _each other. But then, what did that mean?

He felt an unsettling feeling in bottom of his stomach. _Are we really just going to leave it at that? _The thought of reverting back to how they regarded each other before the experiment made him want to scream.

Erza silently watched the ice mage in front of her, she really didn't consider herself a talkative person, but the silence between them ever since they left the compound was starting to annoy her. A lot has happened between them, and even she did not know how to handle their current predicament, but they could at least act normal, right? Even his not so discreet glances were starting to get on her nerves. "Gray" she said, her voice beckoning his undivided attention.

The ice mage faced her questioningly, a bored expression on his face. "Yes?" he asked.

Erza crossed her legs, and placed her hands on top of her lap. "Why do you keep on staring at me?" she inquired.

"I wasn't"

"Yes, you were"

"I was not staring at you!"

Feeling the last bit of her patience running out, she stood up and glared at him. She produced a sword from her dimension and stabbed the sword on the side of his head. Her other arm rested on the other side of his head, and one of her legs positioned itself in between his own legs, pinning him to the chair where he was seated.

"What?" Gray gaped at the glaring knight, almost frightened at her sudden outburst.

"Why?" She asked again, her face dangerously close to his.

Gray felt his heart thump hard as he took in their positions, she was so near to him. Her face was so close, that if he were to lean just a little more, he'd be able to taste once more her luscious lips. He tipped his head slowly, increasing their proximity a little bit more. "I was thinking about how beautiful, and cute you are." He said, with a hint of challenge on is deep set eyes.

Erza felt heat rise up to her face "_cu—te?!" _she stuttered. Her eyebrows knit together as she glared at him. _How dare he! _She thought. Erza was not _cute, cute _was what you use to describe bunnies, puppies, Lucy – harmless little things. "Are you saying that I look weak?!" she fumed.

Gray felt his jaw drop at her reaction, her stuttering made her cuter. Feeling a bit more confident he was about to tease her further, but before he could voice out his thoughts, the train came to an abrupt halt, causing the knight to lose her balance. On instinct, Gray held unto her waist to keep her from toppling over him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we regret to inform you that we will be experiencing a slight delay on our trip." A voice of a woman rang inside the train, while the two fairy tail mages remained frozen in their position.

The ice mage sighed contently as he inhaled her scent, he shifted his head so that his lips were touching her jaw. He felt her relax as he started nibbling on her jaw. "Requip into your normal clothes" he asked, as he kissed her cheeks. Erza complied, shifting her body so that she was straddling him.

Gray paused, and used his hand to gently tip her head so that he was able to see her face. Erza stared at his deep dark eyes, unfazed. His breath hypnotized her, his burning eyes scored into her soul, promising. She felt her breathing hike up, as she felt him trace his bare finger over her neck, following the tendon that led to the base of her throat.

Gray was speechless as he marveled at how soft her flawless skin was – He really was never going to get tired of her. He dipped his thumb on the base of throat, filling the soft elastic indentation as the rest of his hand moved to cup the right side of her neck. She couldn't move away, she could barely breathe as her pulse throbbed in the vee of his touch, his grip tightening and the loosening in rhythm with her heartbeat.

"May I?" he murmured, moving her head so that she rested in his hand, allowing her neck to be open and vulnerable as he bent towards her.

The female knight closed her eyes and felt his lips and teeth, biting, licking, gently scraping her sensitive skin. She wanted to shorten their distance, she wanted press into him for more. Erza breathed a long sigh as he manipulated their bodies and giving her the proximity that she desperately craved. He raised her arms above her head, pushing her wrists into the corner of the seat where she currently lay. This brought his face close to hers, his breath warm on her chin, his fingers tangling at the top of her head.

Erza opened her eyes, and watched him as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She could pull away, she could break his grip and sit up, and shove him back to the other side of the cabin for the liberties he was taking. But, it felt so delicious, and so right. Gray's mouth, his touches evoked a response that she considered completely foreign just a few days ago. Now, he made her hungry for whatever it was that he was offering.

"You're making this so easy" he whispered seductively into her ear.

She was too lulled to experience the annoyance his comment should have sparked. "Shut up" she replied hoarsely.

Gray chuckled, and dropped a light kiss onto her plump lips, and said "Sorry". As if realizing how much he missed the taste of her mouth, he kissed her again, over and over. He showered her with different kinds of kisses, gentle, rough, and hard, and she kissed back passionately in each and every one of them. Soon enough, she was once more visited by the tingling sensation between her legs, which never failed to surprise her. She pushed up closer, wanting more, feeling the hard ridge of him.

Gray moved again, and then suddenly Erza felt cool fresh air splay over her breasts. She gasped in surprise and her first instinct was to struggle away, but when he laughed over her skin and closed his lips over one of her nipples she fell back against the seat. She marveled at how this felt much more better, when he was doing it over her clothes the night before.

Gray couldn't help himself, as soon as he saw her bare chest he began to tug and suck, moaning as she pulled him closer. His hands slowly traveled to her inner thighs, stopping only when he felt her press her legs together. With all the strength that he could muster, the ice mage tore his lips from her delicious mounds. "We should stop" he smiled at her tenderly slowly clothing her.

"It's not that I don't want it, Gray" she said, her voice wavering. "I was just surprised" she stated honestly.

Gray kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into a tight hug. "I know" he whispered into her ear. "But I want your first to be special, I don't want it to be inside a train." He said warmly, as he smoothed her long scarlet hair. He wanted their relationship to be proper, if they did it now, he felt as though their relationship would end up being something based on their sexual desires. And that was the last thing that he wanted.

Erza shook her head as he gripped her tightly. "You're like the girls in the novels that I read fussing about how _special_ it should be… The fact that I'm doing it with you is what makes it special." She pulled away, and held his face with her palms. "Gray, it doesn't matter where we do it, it really doesn't need to be inside a fancy hotel room." She said honestly, as her thumb playfully massaged a cheek.

Gray felt his heart burst, and his lungs seemed to full to draw in another breath. He remained silent as he stared at her brown eyes, fighting the urge to continue what he'd started. "No, my love" he said huskily. "I want you to be sure that this is what you really want."

"That again!" Erza pouted in a very un-Erza like manner. "I know what I want, Gray" she stated angrily.

Gray fought the urge to laugh loudly at her cute pouting face. "Our minds are clouded with lust, with everything that we've been doing for the past few nights." Gray gently took both of her hands then and drew each of them one at a time, to his lips, pressing a brief kiss onto the back, and then the palms of each one. "I want to make sure that we're doing it, not because we were driven by the experiment." _I want to do it because of love... _he wanted to add.

"If we do it Erza, I'll be claiming my hold on you. You will be mine, and I, yours." He spoke softly. "So, I want both of us to think about it. Let's decide after a week." He declared.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

Erza sat alone at the bar, no one, not even the kind Mirajane, dared to strike up a conversation with her as she was currently emitting a deadlier aura than usual. They, team Natsu had just returned from a week long mission, and she felt drained and _moody. _It had been a really tough week for Erza Scarlet, she seemed specially temperamental that week making the members of Fairy Tail a hundred times more wary of her. She didn't understand why, but every little thing annoyed her so damn much. Natsu's blabbering, Elfman screaming how manly this or that was, Juvia spouting how awesome and handsome _gray-sama _is, and Gray stripping. Honestly, the last two was what she found the most annoying.

_It consistently reminded her of how his body was perfectly sculpted, and how handsome his face was. _Erza gulped the contents of the mug she was holding, wanting to wash away the loathsome thoughts she was having. As soon as she emptied the mug, she motioned the white haired bartender to refill it.

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"FLAME BREATHING IDIOT!"

"Gray your clothes!"

"AH!"

"PERVERTED EXEBITIONIST!"

Erza felt her veins pop as she heard the shouts, which were slowly getting closer and closer to her.

"You two! Enough already!" Lucy felt a chill ran her spine as she watched how Erza slowly shifted her gaze on them. _Natsu, Gray! Shut up already! _She pleaded in her mind, but then she noticed how Erza looked so… agitated. "Erza?" she went towards the knight. "Is everything alright?" she asked, genuinely worried about her friend.

The young woman sighed, and fixed her brown orbs on the blonde girl. "I'm fine Lucy" she said not wanting her friend to worry.

Lucy frowned. "You look tense…" she added softly.

Cana, who was seated two seats away from Erza grinned. "Maybe you need some sort of release!"

Suddenly, a flash of pink made its way to where the girls were seated. "YO! ERZA!" Natsu grinned at the scarlet haired girl. "Let's Fight!" He shouted, punching his fists together. "That would be the best release for you!"

Gray watched Erza in amusement, he grinned inwardly at their conversation. _That's not the release she needs, idiot. _

Having enough of the nonsense around her, the requip mage roughly shoved the mug of beer down the table, making the guild suddenly quiet. Standing up roughly, as she glared at the half naked ice mage.

Gray thought he was going to die, as she walked towards him. But, instead of beating him up, she just walked passed him and made her way toward the doors of the guild.

"Gray, what did you do this time?" Lucy asked as soon as Erza was out of earshot.

"How the hell should I know?!" he said.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

He wasn't really that surprised when he saw her leaning at the tree, outside his house. He walked slowly towards her, smirking. "What brings you here?" he asked as he stopped just a step away in front of her.

Erza glared at him, she was already at her limit, and she was really furious on how he was taking this so lightly. "Fine, I'll leave" she said coldly, making her way home, only to be stopped by a hand gripping her wrist.

"Don't" Gray said sternly as he pulled her armor clad body towards his bare chest. This time, it was Erza's turn to smirk as she slammed him roughly against the tree. "Idiot." She said before crashing her lips to his, kissing him forcefully, pinning him against the tree with all her strength. Gray kissed her back, matching her fervor, forcing her lips to open as he pushed his tongue inside. Their kiss was that of need, and longing – a battle for dominance, and neither of them wanted to give in, neither wanted to lose. They kissed, and kissed stopping only when they needed to catch their breaths.

Gray licked her lips, grinning as he led her inside his house. He stepped her back through the door and kicked it close behind them. His hands were already on her hips. He kissed her once more, his mouth tasting. Teasing. Hungry.

Without warning, Erza pushed him away. The ice mage stared at her glaring brown orbs, shocked at her sudden refusal. He felt his throat constrict.

"How dare you strip yourself in front of the entire guild!" She glared. "How dare you try to seduce me in public!" she stated coldly.

Gray was a lost. He was torn between laughing at her ludicrous accusations, or to be scared at her imposing, deadly form. He chose the latter. "You know that I strip unintentionally! I was not trying to seduce you!" He raised both his hands defensively.

Erza smirked at him, as she walked slowly, encircling him. Like a predator watching his prey. "Two can play that game." She grinned sadistically. "Requip!" A flash of light suddenly enveloped her body.

Gray felt his jaw dropped as soon as the light faded. She was wearing nothing, save for an apron, black panties and a thigh high stockings. He felt blood rush to his face as he stared at her.

"What on earth are you wearing!?" he finally said. She even had a maid's head dress on top of her head. He paused as his gaze travelled to her hand which was holding a sword. _'Come on Boy'_ he read, feeling his nose bleed at the suggestive statement.

Erza grinned triumphantly at his awestruck face, raising her sword and pointing it at him. "It's my seduction armor" she stated nonchalantly.

"Se-seduction armor!?" Gray shouted disbelievingly. "Why on earth do you EVEN have that!?"

"Why not? Lucy uses sex appeal against her opponents, I don't see why I can't" she calmly replied, the wooden sword still pointing at him.

"I FORBID YOU TO USE THAT! Take it off your dimension!"

The seduction-armor clad mage raised her brow at his reply, "Forbid me?" she repeated with a tint of malice. She took a step forward and pushed him with her wooden sword causing him to fall down, his back pressing on the floor. "Do you not wish anyone else to see me like this?" she mocked, leaning towards his head, giving him a very nice view of her cleavage.

Gray watched her cautiously, she was successful in her mission – she really was seductive, well she really didn't need to use that damn armor to be seductive. He suddenly laughed merrily, his strong jaws softened by the movement, catching the scarlet haired girl off guard. He raised his hands to caress her cheeks. "If I had my way, I really don't wish for anyone else to see you like this. I give up. You win" he said softly. "Let's do this properly" he smiled, as his thumb gently traced her lower lip. "Let me make it special for you…" he said, his eyes pleading.

Erza stood up from her position complying with his request. "How?" she asked as she watched him stand up. "Are you going to tie me up?"

Gray eyes seemed to triple its size as soon as he'd heard those words,_ bondage. _He thought, his nose almost bleeding as he'd imagined them in such lewd positions. "NO!" He shouted nervously, taking a few steps back away from her.

"No?" she asked disappointedly, most of the books she'd read had scenes where the woman was tied up. "How then?"

"Give me a few minutes." He said, as he ran towards his room.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

It was almost twilight when Gray had finally motioned for her to enter the room, much to Gray's relief she was no longer garb with that erotic armor, instead she wore a simple white gown. He sighed, she looked so innocent with that damn gown, so _virginal. _It almost made him feel bad about what he was about to do with her. _How he was about to taint her purity. _

Erza felt herself gasp as she saw Gray's room. The room was adorned with roses of all shapes and sizes, all made with ice. She always thought that his magic was beautiful, and seeing the room made her doubt that there exists another magic that defeats his ice's majesty. The windows of his room were wide open, and the colors of the seemingly bleeding dusk illuminated the ice roses. It really was a sight to behold.

"This… is beautiful, Gray." She muttered under her breath, as she watched the ice roses change colors. She then lifted her gaze towards the bed, where actual rose petals were scattered. She snickered at the sight. "rose petals… how cliché"

Gray frowned, and scratched his head, somehow embarrassed at his lack of creativity. "well, I'm sorry about that." He replied as he slowly approached her from behind. "Do you like it?" he asked, his head resting on her shoulder.

Erza suddenly felt nervous as she felt him. "Yes, thank you Gray" she said honestly. As soon as the sun had set, the different lamps and candles scattered around the room were suddenly lit up dimly. Erza glared around the room suspiciously. "Natsu's not in here, is he?" she asked seriously.

Gray sighed in defeat at her preposterous question, "No. There's no way I'm inviting him here!" When he'd said those words, he'd suddenly found his lips being ravaged by soft luscious ones.

Erza pulled away smirking at his awe-struck face. "Shall we begin?" she asked suggestively, trying to hide the nervousness that was currently eating at her.

_Get a grip on yourself Gray! _Gray mentally berated himself, as he felt his heart beating faster and faster in each passing moment. Without warning, his fingers slipped beneath the satin ribbons that held her gown on her shoulders, easing them off. The ice mage felt her tremble beneath his hands, and he put his arms around her, only to have her stiffen more. He continued to ease her satin dress off her shoulders, making her flinch at his touch. Tightening his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pulling away, he said quietly. "Are you sure about this? It's not too late to back-out"

"I'm sure!" she answered confidently, waiting in stiff tension while he unfastened her gown, and sent it sliding down around her ankles, leaving her in her cream colored bra and panties. "I'll completely undress you" he said, then very slowly, his fingers slid to her back unclasping her bra, and then sliding it off her shoulders. His hands caressed her bare arms as he nuzzled the nape of her neck. He then moved in front of her, kneeling down and with tantalizing slowness, drew her panties down over her hips and legs. She felt her knees wobble and her breath shake as she felt his tongue following the path her panties were taking. The soft silken caress of the material moving over her legs was followed by the touch of his tongue trailing a path over her milky skin. He stood up and gazed at her bare body.

"You're so beautiful, Erza" he spoke, amazed at how this goddess was baring herself to him. Erza was not one who was ashamed of her body, but the way he was staring at her made her want to cover herself. He stared at her eyes and he sensed the jumbled emotions running through her. He caught her wrist, and drew her hand to his chest. "Can you feel it?" he whispered hoarsely.

Erza closed her eyes as she felt him press her hand against his heart. She could feel it, his heart's violent pounding. She smiled, he was just as nervous as she was, and somehow that made her feel at ease. "It's alright, Gray. I want this, just as much as you do."

He sighed in relief, and kissed her forehead "Undress me" he said.

Erza laughed at his request, "you say to undress you, but you're only actually just wearing your boxers"

Gray blinked at her statement, confused, and then realizing that he had indeed discarded his clothes somewhere. She began to remove his boxers, but she felt her hands shake as she slowly drew it down. When she'd finally undressed him, her gaze drank in his lean, muscular body, but what caught her attention the most was the thing that was standing tall in between his legs. She knew that they came in all shapes and sizes, but looking at his member, she was scared. Although, it wasn't fully erect yet, it looked _long _and _big. It's supposed to be put inside me… how on earth will that happen? _She thought, blushing as she felt herself growing moist in between her thighs.

Gray watched her face in delight, amused at the shocked and nervous look on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Erza tipped her face, gazing at his dark eyes. "Yes." She answered boldly. With that, he carried her to his bed bridal style, he gently laid her on the bed and he slipped beside her. He moved onto his side, leaning up on an elbow, and his hand touched her cheek.

He then slid his hand on her arm, his thumb stroking soothingly across her arm, listening to her rapid breathing. He swallowed audibly and said, "Erza, I did tell you a week ago, but I will say it again." He paused. "If we do this, I will be claiming you as my woman. You will be mine, and mine alone, and I will be forever yours."

Erza felt herself shudder at the sound of his voice, filled with possessiveness and decisiveness. He shifted his position so that he was looking at her face. "I won't let anyone else have you…" he added as his eyes searched hers for an answer.

Erza felt her pulse quicken, at his words, she'd heard it – the urgency in his voice. She was flooded with so many emotions with his strong words, she felt anxious, tense but mostly happy. "I am yours, and yours alone." she replied.

He moved his body on top of her, she felt the warmth of his body, long and textured against hers, and the prod of his erection was gentle against her hip. He smiled down at her, and warmth returned to her face. He then bent his head and seized her lips in a hard, insistent kiss and he did not stop until he drew a response from her. "Thank you." He spoke again, his voice low and gentle. His hand slid up to her cheek, cupping it as if to soften the effect of his tone, as Erza gazed at his hard beloved face. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not" she answered. She felt his hot breath on her neck, felt the tug of his calling, the promise that if she would just relax, just let go, there would be no pain, only pleasure, ecstasy. Release.

He claimed her lips as his hands started to move, tracing her sinful curves. His touch was warm, heavy and intense – his palm covering every bit of her flesh. She sighed, as she succumbed to his allure. Turning her face into his hand, she kissed his palm, covering his hand with hers, making him groan from his chest. His mouth descended on hers in a kiss that was both rough and tender as he parted her lips for the demanding invasion of his tongue. Her arms went around his broad shoulders, and he pulled her against his full length, clasping her against his rigid thighs while his tongue began to plunge into her mouth, and then retreat, only to plunge again in an unmistakably suggestive rhythm that made desire streak to the young woman's body.

He kissed her fervently as his hand slid caressingly over her breast, possessively cupping its fullness. She moaned in his lips as he started teasing her nipple, grazing it lightly until it stood up proudly against his palm. Erza felt an aching sense of loss as he suddenly lifted his mouth from hers. "So beautiful" he told her, propping himself up on an elbow above her. His body cast a shadow over half of hers, and she watched in fascinated interest as he drew his fingers gently down between her breasts. The tingling that had begun in her belly, then between her legs, tightened almost painfully as he bent to draw her nipple into his mouth. She moaned as he increased the pressure, her hands tangling in his dark hair, her back arching in endless surrender. All the while, his hands were sliding and stroking with skillful reverence over her, heating her and making her ache for incomprehensible yearnings.

Gray enjoyed each and every reaction he elicited with his touches, forgetting whatever nervousness and apprehensions he was feeling moments ago. He kissed her flat stomach, and proceeded to trail his lips lower, and lower, his tongue diving into her navel, laughing in glee when she gasped and leapt in surprise. He felt bolder now as with her moaning his name, writhing beneath him with his touch. His hands then slid lower, curving around her elegant hips, his lips nuzzling closer to her womanhood, deliberately taking his time. Titania belatedly realized what he was about to do, tightening her hands in sheer panic. He ignored her reaction, and instead swiftly kissed her there. He leaned up again, and claimed her mouth in another endless drugging kiss – filled with exquisite promise and wild hunger.

By the time he lifted his head, the scarlet haired mage's breathing was shattered, her hands were clutching his shoulders, and her heart was pounding like a maddened thing. She marveled at how only he could make her feel such things, and she wanted to return the favor. She raised her eyes, and stared at his lustful dark eyes. "I want to touch you too" she spoke, as she slid her hands over the rigid muscles of his chest, watching as they flinched reflexively in passionate reaction to her feathery touch. She brushed a kiss near his arm, and then with courage she kissed his nipple, touching her tongue to it. After kissing each of his nipples, she continued to press languid kisses on his chest, his stomach and then finally on his x-shaped scar. She stared at the scar for a while, and then dipping down once more – showering it with tender kisses.

Seeing the scarlet haired girl pre-occupied, the ice mage slowly slid his hands between her legs. On instinct, the requip mage clamped her legs together. "Let me, my love" he whispered thickly against her neck, drawing his mouth along her jaw as he positioned himself over her. Hiding her face against his chest and drawing a shaky breath, she forced herself to obey. She opened her legs in a wanton manner, letting him in. She moaned in pleasure as he started to stroke her already dripping sex. She let his fingers stroke, and slide, dip and delve until she no longer knew what was happening, only aware of the pleasure that was beyond anything that she had imagined. She wrapped her arms tightly around him when at last his fingers slid deeply into her warmth. Shifting onto her back, he covered her mouth with his and began to increase the deep thrusts of his finger.

"Do you want me to slow down?" Gray asked as he watched her face, laughing as she meekly shook her head. "How does it feel?" he asked once more.

"It feels, so…damn good." She whispered breathily, moaning louder as he felt him press a kiss to her throat, then her breasts.

"Good" he smirked, as he slid down her body, drawing a line with his tongue along her flat belly. He stopped at her hips, his fingers still stroking gently.

"aahh" she breathed out a wave of pleasure as his thumb her delicate bundle of nerves in circles.

"Erza…" Gray moaned her name needily. "I want to taste you" he declared in a low voice.

She opened herself to him further – without anxiety, fear and embarrassment. The ice mage slipped his long fingers out of her, and replaced them with his mouth and lips, and his tongue. Erza shuddered, and moaned as she felt his hand under her bottom while he shamelessly lapped at her already dripping womanhood. He made a long, low sound of pure desire, like she was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

When he had finally had enough, he eased himself between her legs. His rigid shaft poised at her entrance, desperate to sheathe himself in her and simultaneously dreading the pain he was about to cause her. He lifted her slim hips to receive him. "This is going to hurt. If I could take the pain for you, I would."

Titania chuckled at his words, her heart swelling with happiness at his tenderness. "I'm no stranger to pain, Gray" she said, as she placed her arms around his broad shoulders, bracing herself for whatever pain that was coming. Her body jerked, and she gasped as she felt the sharp quick pain as he moved his hips between hers.

Gray hugged her closer as he eased deeper into her tightness until she was filled with his heat and strength, moving in slow and deep strokes. Erza willingly molded her hips to his and began to match his movements, driving the ice mage to agonies of desire as he held himself back, determined to ensure her climax before his own. He began to quicken his thrusts, circling his hips with the great Titania matching his every movement, clasping is pulsing member in her tight warmth.

Erza felt something wild and primitive building inside her, racing through her veins, jarring through her body. Her head moved fitfully on the pillow as she waited for it, sought whatever it was that her _nakama _was trying to give her as he drove inside of her again and again. Suddenly, without warning something within her exploded, making her gasp against his mouth, crying his name out loud. Despite this, the dark haired mage continued to thrust into her in short, sharp movements, matching the spasms shaking her. The moment they've subsided he tightened his arms around her, and drove into her full length, pouring himself into her, startled when he heard himself groan. His body jerked convulsively again and again, and he clasped her to him, breathing in frantic tempo with hers, his life uniting with hers.

When a little of his strength returned, the ice mage moved onto his side, taking the requip mage with him, as he was still one with her. Her scarlet hair spilled over his naked chest, like a red satin waterfall, he lifted a shaking hand to smooth it off her face, feeling humbled and blessed that such a glorious being is one with him. After a few minutes, she stirred in his arms and he tipped her chin up, so that he could gaze into her chocolate brown eyes. "Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?"

She shook her head, slightly confused at his question.

"I love you" he whispered fiercely as he stared at her bewildered eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but found herself at loss with words. Her heart was beating wildly at his confession, and she felt confused, and happy. "Gray, I …"

"You do not need to force yourself." He continued for her, "You are mine, you are precious to me and I love you. I will always love you" He smirked as a rosy blush stained her smooth cheeks.

"I am yours" she lay her head down his chest, listening to his beating heart. "Will you wait? Until I would be able to say those words to you confidently?" she asked, her voice quivering.

Gray shifted their positions so that he was able to kiss her. "I will, and for the record. I'll make you say those words soon." He stated confidently before dipping down to claim her delicious lips.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ww**

The lovers stayed in each other's arms for a while, stirring only when the need to sleep has finally visited them. The ice mage reluctantly released the scarlet haired girl. "Go clean up, while I change the sheets" he said, kissing her bare back as he grudgingly stood up.

Erza nodded, and abruptly stood up, suddenly falling on her knees as spasms of pain shook her lower body. Gray ran towards her in alarm, carrying her in his arms as he looked at her worriedly.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice filled with concern, his grip tightening on her naked body.

The requip mage blushed, "it hurts" she unwillingly whispered.

"what?" Gray asked again, straining his ears.

"It hurts down there!" Erza shouted angrily, glaring up at the stunned ice-mage.

"oh" Gray felt himself grin at her statement, his eyes gloating as he peered at her form. Bruised lips, tousled hair, sweaty body filled with love bites, and the _pain. _"So I was that -"

The girl punched him in the face, making the ice mage almost lose his balance. "Don't even say a word Fullbuster" she threatened, determined to erase the smug look on his face.

Gray laughed heartily, ignoring the throbbing pain on his face. "Want to take a shower together?" he asked mischievously as he made his way towards the shower.

Once inside, Gray gently placed her down as he turned on the spray. He placed his right hand beneath her chin, tipping her head back a little so that the cascading water trickled down over her face. Instinctively she closed he eyes and felt the water softly caressing her eyelids, mouth and throat. She sighed, and relaxed as she felt him standing behind her. She rested her head against his chest, as he placed his strong arms around her waist. "Thank you Gray" she said with all her heart. "For always being here." She meant each word, remembering the times that he had laid his life for her sake.

He smirked, and replied cockily "I don't intend to go anywhere else. I'll be here for you Titania, forever."

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ww**

TADA! Sorry for the delay, I've started teaching the violin again and we have a new project , so yes, I'm starting to get busy!

Anyway, how was it? Was the build-up worth it?

I'm a bit sad that I finally have to end this story, As you can see, I made it so that Erza still has doubts regarding her relationship with Gray, it just that given her history with love, it seemed like she wouldn't give in that easily – she has feelings for him, but she still needs time to sort it out. So, there are still lots of unanswered questions. Like how will Gray erase Erza's doubts? Will Erza actually tell him those three words ? What about Jellal, and Juvia? How will the guild react?

See? So… I decided to write another story regarding their life after Indecent Experiment. Although, I'm still not sure on what to include in the new story… this is where I need your help! Please do leave reviews, and tell me what you think about the story as a whole, what you feel about Erza/Gray's relationship, the things that you like / hate about this fic, and my writing style too! Things that could help me improve on my next writing endeavors~

Also, as usual, ideas for my upcoming fic is welcome. So, there you go! If you guys give me enough reviews, I promise to write an indecent epilogue. A dirtier lemon scene perhaps?

Thank you guys, see you!

Ein011


End file.
